


Ideas for Celestial Spirits

by Jman1000000000



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Ideas, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jman1000000000/pseuds/Jman1000000000
Summary: These are ideas for new celestial spirits just for fun. And so that other celestial wizards can have some of the keys Lucy and Yukino aren't hoarding yet.





	1. Silver Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silver
> 
> We all know about the silver key spirits, but I assume that they're not all necessarily weak and some of them can be on par with the majority of the gold keys (the only ones that are surely out of their league being Leo, Aquarius and Scorpio) while some of them are useless in combat. A few of them will have mostly non-combat uses, but some will be really good in a fight. I assume that since their keys are so common and one spirit can have several of their keys out in the world their biggest weakness is that they have even fewer days they can be summoned than the gold keys since you may have to share them.

**Iota** -The Sword

_Appearance_ : It would be a double-edged sword with a silver hilt. It glows sky blue.

_Personality_ : It would need a lot of attention. It would be kind of annoying and finicky, but very ready to step up when its master is in trouble. It would talk a lot, even though it doesn't have a mouth-or any kind of face. If its master doesn't summon it just to talk outside of fights or ask how its day is going it would give them the silent treatment.

_Abilities_ : It's a levitating sword with a mind of its own. It's very good in combat, even able to hold its own against several armed foes. It's limited by it's summoner though so it's only as fast or strong on its own as its owners magic power will allow

**Navis** -The Ship

_Appearance_ : A boat, pretty much.

_Personality_ : Doesn't say anything.

_Abilities_ : It's a self-operating boat that's helpful for crossing water. It can grow in size but that quickens the drain on its summoner's magic power. Typically a small, wooden rowboat, but can grow into a huge warship with magic canons if its summoner has the magic power to sustain it.

**Tucana** -The Toucan

_Appearance_ : A regular schmegular toucan.

_Personality_ : Very uplifting. He gives motivational speeches in the spirit world and helps spirits with their self-actualization and positive self talk skills. He pushes everyone to be more confident and take risks. He uses his magic to help people with public speaking and confessing their love and things like that.

_Abilities_ : His magic is Disclosure. He sprinkles orange powder when he flies that causes everyone around him to tell the truth in a poetic and/or motivational way. He can't control who tells the truth or not so it affects everyone. It can be used to get information out of someone forcefully or to help someone tell the truth in a positive way like asking someone on a date since it makes you speak so beautifully.

**Vulpecula** -The Fox

_Appearance_ : She'd have black hair and wear a red and purple kimono. She has gold eyes, gold fox ears and gold fox tails.

_Personality_ : She'd be very quiet and reserved.

_Abilities_ : She uses fire and illusion magic. The power of her summoner equates to how large of a scale the illusions are and how powerful her fire magic is. She can turn into fire and dash short distances. She has a telepathic connection with her owner so they can choose and illusion without it being revealed to the person it affects.

**Fornax** -The Furnace

_Appearance_ : A regular teenage boy with red hair and a red sweater with red pants. He has blue eyes and holes burned in his clothes. He has a small, square, metal furnace that floats behind him everywhere he goes.

_Personality_ : He's very nice and speaks to his furnace more than people. He's very proud of his baking skills.

_Abilities_ : His furnace has Fire Magic and he can command it to attack with blasts of fire and fireballs. He has no magic of his own or combat skill so he's not used to fight very much. He also has Baking magic. He creates magic baked goods. They're always the eater's favorite flavor and awaken a happy memory in their mind.

**Cygnus** -The Swan

_Appearance_ : It shifts between being a black swan or a white swan based on whether it's light or dark where it's summoned. This could mean it could be nighttime, or in a dark room or in a place that's magically been made light or dark. Female in dark form, male in light form.

_Personality_ : They don't have much of a personality since they make swan noises.

_Abilities_ : In light form he can heal injuries and teleport himself and others short distances that get longer based on the keyholder's magic power. In dark form she can dispel magic, whether that be a specific spell or ongoing ability. With more powerful summoners, she can dispel the magic power in another person's body and leave them powerless until they absorb more ethernano. Using this ability drains magic from the summoner quickly though.

**Auriga** -The Driver

_Appearance_ : An ornate carriage with no horse or driver.

_Personality_ : None

_Abilities_ : Can take the summoner wherever they want to go even if they don't know the way there. It's indestructible, though it can tip over. Has several secret exits. Uses very little magic power.

**Lepus** -The Bunny Rabit

_Appearance_ : He'd be a young guy with hair that looks like bunny ears and an all gray school uniform.

_Personality_ : He'd be very mischievous and crack a lot of bad jokes.

_Abilities_ : He'd use Athletic and High Speed magic and employ that speed and agility to use during hand-to-hand combat. He can carry a couple people without slowing down noticeably.

**Scutum** -The Shield

_Appearance_ : It would be a gold shield with a huge gem in the middle.

_Personality_ : It's like Caelum so it behaves more like an inanimate object than an actual being, but the gem would change color like a mood ring. It's owner would understand what emotion that meant so if it turned blue they might say something like "don't be sad, you did okay" or if it turned red the owner would say "calm down, we still got this" while everyone else is like "wtf is this girl insane?"

_Abilities_ : While it is a floating shield that can tank attacks on its own it can also use Barrier Magic. It creates force fields of whatever size is necessary to protect whoever the summoner tells it to. It also can create specific shields like shielding from light to make and area dark or making an elemental shield. It also has a habit of floating into someone and bashing them if it gets angry enough. Shattering its gem sends it back to the spirit world.

**Canes Venatici (Canis for short** )-The Hunting Dogs

_Appearance_ : They'd be cute little wolf cubs with white wings on their backs. There'd be a dark brown, light brown, white, black and gray one.

_Personality_ : They'd get into all kinds of trouble together but get out of it because they're so cute.

_Abilities_ : They can track anyone or anything as long as they have the slightest scent to go on. It doesn't matter how far away the one being tracked is. Also, it's rare but if they get angry enough they can grow to normal size and it's never good when 5 flying wolves decide to get mad at you.

**Sagitta-** The Little Archer

_Appearance_ : She'd be a young girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears a green shirt, brown pants and black boots and she has a bow that's the size of her body. She has no quiver of arrows.

_Personality_ : She'd be Sagittarius's younger sister but have a completely opposite personality. She'd be sassy, a lot less polite and criticize her summoner if they tell her to do something that won't work.

_Abilities_ : She's a great archer like Sagittarius but isn't good enough to be able to stop bullets, hit fast-moving targets or fire more than one accurately. To make up for it she creates magic arrows. Some can cause no harm when they hit and just put people to sleep. There are scatter shots, ice arrows, fire arrows, shocking arrows and heat-seeking arrows if she can focus enough while aiming.

**Musca** -The Dragonfly

_Appearance_ : A human woman with big purple dragonfly wings.

_Personality_ : Kind, soft-spoken, helpful, empathetic, nurturing.

_Abilities_ : Healing Water magic. Her water heals people it touches. She can make a water shield with it too. She can pressurize it to attack but it's not very powerful since she's not an offensive spirit.

**Andromeda** -The Sacrificed Princess

_Appearance_ : She'd be a woman in a toga dress with a tiara on her head. She'd also be chained to a post. Or she'd be in her other form where she's made of fire and has demonic bat wings.

_Personality_ : Her main form's personality wouldn't be important because of all the screaming. In her other form she acts like a feral beast instead of a regular spirit.

_Abilities_ : Her screams of terror are powerful sound attacks. They're strong enough to break stone so using it on a person is pretty damaging. But she's chained up so she can only attack in one direction. She can be summoned after she's been eaten as well. When that happens her vengeful spirit fights and it has the power of flight and uses a pickax tied to a chain for combat.

**Ursa Major** -The Polar Bear

_Appearance_ : She shifts between a woman with white hair and a silver outfit and an 8ft tall polar bear based on the situation.

_Personality_ : She's a mama bear. She's extremely protective of her keyholder. She'd distrust most people they come across and in combat value keeping them safe over defeating the enemy. She'd get on them about wearing sunscreen and bug spray if they're outside and do a lot of cleaning and cooking when they're in the summoner's house.

_Abilities_ : In human form she uses Ice Magic. She can lower temperatures and blast people with cold energy as well as manipulating the movement of shards of ice. In bear form she has standard enhanced strength, fangs, claws, etc. that you'd expect

**Apis** -The Bee

_Appearance_ : A girl in a black and yellow striped outfit with black hair. She's always wearing a crown.

_Personality_ : Extremely obedient. They'd actually not attack an enemy they're summoned to fight or do anything that would be common sense if they aren't given an order. They'd usually be summoned for housework or any kind of busywork, but they'd learn to fight if asked.

_Abilities_ : Duplication Magic. She can create multiple copies of herself that increases based on the summoner's magic power from 3 to later 15+. She can also fire magic stingers from her hands that cause irritation to whoever they hit, but aren't very powerful. The clones don't have much skill fighting physically by themselves but if they overwhelm a target they're more successful.

**Corvus** -The Crow

_Appearance_ : He'd be a guy made of pitch black shadow with wings on his back.

_Personality_ : Very quiet, but when he does speak it's usually a solution to a problem nobody thought of or an unexpected joke. He'd be sad so many people are scared of him

_Abilities_ : Darkness Magic. He can turn invisible & create and mold darkness and shadows.

**Sculptor** -The Craftsman

_Appearance_ : A middle-aged spirit that carries around a magic chisel and a bag full of magic stones.

_Personality_ : He's obsessed with his sculptures and takes out his stones to just admire them.

_Abilities_ : His magic stones grow to whatever size he wills them to and the chisel magically turns them into whatever the summoner wants. He can make wolves, dragons, birds, golems or whatever Sculptor can imagine. After that he uses the chisel to animate and control them to do whatever they need to.

**Phoenix** -The Phoenix

_Appearance_ : A phoenix made of pure white fire.

_Personality_ : He'd go into long lectures whenever the summoner does something morally wrong and refuse to leave until he's finished. It can be as simple as j-walking and he'd talk about the dangers associated with it and your duties to obey the law as a civilian.

_Abilities_ : Holy Fire magic. His fire doesn't harm people at all so he's not useful in combat, but it heals people and warms them up. It melts ice. It also purifies anything affected by any kind of negative magic.

**Triangulum** -The Triangle

_Appearance_ : He's a glowing, magic triangle.

_Personality_ : He'd be a super genius and very knowledgeable on magic. He'd be able to identify obscure magics and have information about foreign countries and their customs.

_Abilities_ : Magic Reflection & Dispelling Magic. He can reflect magic spells of all sorts back at the caster or away from him and he can dispel magic performed on a person or object. He can't fight because he doesn't have hands and he can't dispel a kick to the face though.

**Hydrus** -The Hatchling

_Appearance_ : It's a little baby water monster with big eyes and a head bigger than its body. It's made out of water and it floats around

_Personality_ : It would make baby noises.

_Abilities_ : Cuteness. That's not a magic ability, it's just from how it looks.

**Pegasus** -The Flying Horse

_Appearance_ : It'd be a girl with white wings. Almost like an angel.

_Personality_ : Very obsessed with being "in". Somehow she'd be able to tell current trends from the celestial world. She'd be mad when she has to travel somewhere that's not "in" because she doesn't want to damage her reputation. She likes to be current. (That's a joke because of her magic.)

_Abilities_ : Holy Wind magic. She can summon wind and use it to transport herself and passengers wherever they need to go so long as it's possible for the current to get there. Wind controllers can intercept their travel unfortunately. She can also purify those afflicted by harmful magic.


	2. Silver Pt. 2

**Ara** -The Altar

_Appearance_ : A woman with short brown hair and red eyes. She wears regular clothes and a black jacket that looks sorta like a cloak. She carries a short staff, has a necklace with a magic symbol on it and keeps ink bottles at her waist.

_Personality_ : She'll waste a lot of time because she likes to reevaluate the words she says to make sure they're grammatically correct. She'll also correct her summoner if they say something that's grammatically incorrect.

_Abilities:_ Rune magic. She can do almost anything or any kind of magic, but she takes a long time to write down the runes for that spell with her ink. Like a  _really_  long time and she needs a summoner with a large well of magic power to do any big things. If the runes get washed away or displaced they lose their power.

**Camelopardalis** -The Giraffe

_Appearance_ : He's a guy with brown hair and eyes. He's super tall and he wears a giraffe-print tuxedo.

_Personality_ : He's very cowardly and he's scared to fight so he's used for non-combat tasks. He's also clumsy which means he causes unintentional destruction when he uses his magic.

_Abilities_ : Giant magic. He can grow up to ten times his size, becoming stronger and more durable when he does.

**Aquila** -The Eagle

_Appearance_ : Transforms between the form of a man with brown skin and eyes and white hair and an eagle.

_Personality_ : He's free-spirited and loves to fly, usually forgetting his commands because all he can think about is getting into the air.

_Abilities_ : Visual Link magic. He can link up his mind with his summoner and show them what he sees. That's useful for reconnaissance since he can fly in eagle form.

**Crater** -The Cup

_Appearance_ : An old butler with a tea set on a silver platter.

_Personality_ : Very accommodating and ready to do anything or create any potion to help his summoner.

_Abilities_ : His tea set has Potion magic. He can create all kinds of elixirs. Exploding, ones that when consumed increase strength or give cold resistance, poison, acidic and a bunch more.

**Chamaeleon** -The Chameleon

_Appearance_ : A humanoid chameleon wearing a large, black, billowy pants.

_Personality_ : He speaks very slowly, but he's always ready to protect his summoner and their friends. He loves climbing trees and hiding from people.

_Abilities_ : He uses Stealth magic. He can become completely unperceivable by sound, smell or sight. He can also make his tail stretch as long as he needs it to, which he uses in combat. He can climb any surface. His scales are durable enough to withstand weaker attacks without damage. He also has a lot of skill in hand-to-hand combat.

**Lacerta** -The Lizard

_Appearance_ : A regular boy with big, scaled arms that have clawed hands.

_Personality_ : He's very sheepish and timid so he doesn't talk much.

_Abilities_ : Arm magic. His arms are extremely strong. They can also be ripped off easily and grow right back immediately. This is primarily used to help summoners reach high shelves, but since he can control the arms after they come off it can be used in combat, to deliver something or to sneak up on a target and attack them.

**Grus** -The Crane

_Appearance_ : A girl with half-white and half-black hair and a half-white and half-black dress. She has blue eyes and little wings that are black and white.

_Personality_ : She doesn't speak much, but she's very invested in her summoner's well-being.

_Abilities_ : Paper magic. More specifically Origami magic. She creates paper and magically folds it into whatever she needs. Then it's alive and it can do whatever she likes. She prefers warriors with swords, but she could create anything she can imagine and has time to fold.

**Rosa** -The Rose Spirit

_Appearance_ : She'd look like Roserade from Pokemon but human-sized.

_Personality_ : She's very bubbly and high energy. She loves to talk for hours and hours to anyone and gets along best with summoners who love to talk just as much and are very extroverted.

_Abilities_ : She has no combat uses but she uses Oath magic. She can create a lasting spell that continues even if her summoner dies. It basically forces any promise a person makes to themselves, another person or a group of people to be carried through. If someone goes back on the promise they die so for that reason she can't use it on her wizard. She can't undo it so it's not something to be taken lightly. And it doesn't work if the person doesn't make the oath genuinely so they can't be forced, it has to be of their own free will.

**Phoenicopterus** -The Flamingo (Terus for short)

_Appearance_ : A curvaceous woman with with pink hair and eyes. She wears a pink and white skirt and shirt with go go boots.

_Personality_ : She's very flirtatious and seductive. I don't know how else to explain it, but that's how she is. She blows kisses a lot and only refers to men as handsome instead of using their names.

_Abilities_ : She uses Spirit magic. (Not Celestial Spirit magic, I'm just bad with names.) She can basically manifest the energy of her soul and use it for pink energy attacks and barriers that are super powerful and destructive. This magic is extremely powerful but it's usually very draining and can result in death for humans because it drains energy from their spirit, but since she's a celestial spirit it affects her a lot differently and any negative effects are reversed when she returns to the spirit world.

**Antlia** -The Air Pump

_Appearance_ : A teenage girl wearing all white with black hair and gold eyes.

_Personality_ : A real airhead. She's very kind and always means well, but she can sometimes be a bit of a ditz.

_Abilities_ : Air magic. She creates pressurized blasts of air with enough force to take down enemies three times her size in one shot.

**Telescopium** -The Telescope

_Appearance_ : A little girl with purple and orange streaked hair and yellow eyes. She wears regular, bright pastel clothes but has a pair of glasses two times larger than her size.

_Personality_ : She's very fickle and has a short attention span. She forgets to give warnings to her summoner until right before or after they happen. A standard sentence from her would be, "Oooo, it's so pretty here-there are birds-no, look at the sunset-no, that tree is the awesomest...so pretty...oh, yeah, somebody is gonna try to kill you in like two seconds so you've been warned."

_Abilities_ : Prophecy magic. She can see the future very clearly as far as she wants. Her purpose is to summon herself to warn her summoners of danger, but she always gets sidetracked and forgets what she came to tell them so she's not good at it.

**Globus Aerostaticus (Or Aero)** -The Hot Air Balloon

_Appearance_ : A hot air balloon.

_Personality_ : None really.

_Abilities_ : He can fly and transport people through the air. He doesn't require fuel and it's hard to pop the balloon part.

**Pictor** -The Painter

_Appearance_ : A guy that's literally covered in tattoos. There's not a single place on his body where there's not some sort of tattoo. He wears black leather and has black hair and eyes.

_Personality_ : He's very poetic. He says anything he sees in art in some way and what he thinks of what the creator was thinking when they were working on it. He can see a trash can filled to the brim and say the artist wanted it to embody the overwhelming pressures we face every day.

_Abilities_ : Pict magic. He has ink that can be painted on the air in front of him to create any item he could possibly need as long as it's not alive.

**Anguilla** -The Eel

_Appearance_ : A very thin guy with black hair and glowing blue eyes.

_Personality_ : He's very quiet so his personality doesn't shine that much.

_Abilities_ : He uses Lightning magic. He solidifies it and expertly uses it as a whip in combat. He can discharge lightning up the whip to shock people it hits or wraps around.

**Reticulum** -The Eyepiece

_Appearance_ : A girl wearing dark purple clothes. She has platinum blonde hair and purple eyes. She also has a square monocle.

_Personality_ : She's very focused and carries out any task she's given quickly and efficiently with little question

_Abilities_ : She has extremely acute aim. She can hit almost any target in any conditions. She can see through illusions. She uses a sniper rifle that fires darts that have a variety of offensive or supportive effects.

**Sextans** -The Sextant

_Appearance_ : A girl in a dress with big shoulder pads in a geometric print. She has blue hair and red eyes. He dress is red and her shoes are blue.

_Personality_ : She's very obsessed with everything being even and symmetrical.

_Abilities_ : Attraction magic and Repulsion magic. She can cause anything to be attracted to another object as it they were magnets. So she can make attacks go back to their creators. She can make stones become attracted to a person. Or she can have things be repelled from something like having her summoner repelled from the ground so they can fly or repelling water from the ground to create a pathway. She has a lot of uses with it.

**Limax** -The Slug

_Appearance_ : A regular enough looking guy that's coated in slime.

_Personality_ : He's a neat freak, but he secretes slime constantly so he never feels comfortable and he's always tense.

_Abilities_ : Slime magic. He creates orbs made of slime that come from his hands. He can make them extremely bouncy so he can toss them at people at different angles and hit them with a lot of force. Or he can make the orbs sticky so people get stuck on the ground.

**Muscae** -The Ladybug

_Appearance_ : A woman in a big, poofy dress that's red with a few large black spots on the corset. She has black hair and red eyes. She also carries a parasol that matches her dress.

_Personality_ : She's very nice and helpful. She can get summoned anytime and she likes to volunteer in the human world at beach cleanups or soup kitchens whenever she gets a chance.

_Abilities_ : Blessing magic by pointing her parasol at someone. She can manipulate good luck so anything good that can possibly happen happens to the person she points it at. Winning the lottery, causing her wizard to suddenly feel the need to move when an attack is fired at them, causing her summoner to aim an attack perfectly. It has out-of-combat uses but in fights she uses it like a support magic. She makes her wizard dodge attacks and land their own nearly flawlessly but it's only good luck so it's not 100% reliable.

**Eqqualeus** -The Pony

_Appearance_ : A girl in a sparkly pink pantsuit that has a pink horn and pink wings. She's a human alicorn.

_Personality_ : She's very into sparkles and pink and glitter and My Little Pony and rainbows.

_Abilities_ : She uses Glitter magic. She shoots blasts of exploding glitter from her hands that in addition to having the potential to kill you will stick to you so that no matter how many showers you take you'll still have glitter all over your body.

**Felis** -The Cat

_Appearance_ : She's a very regal-looking woman with white hair and purple eyes. She wears a white fur coat with a short black dress along with shoes that have pawprints on them. She also has fanged teeth, long nails and cat ears.

_Personality_ : She repeats whatever anyone says to her just to mess with them.

_Abilities_ : She's extremely agile and sneaky. She can turn invisible at will, masking her presence from sight, sound and smell. She's very good at sneaking around to spy on people.

**Testudo** -The Turtle

_Appearance_ : A regular turtle.

_Personality_ : He's very accommodating and follows orders easily. He doesn't like any kind of conflict and hides in his shell if there's any sort of turmoil happening.

_Abilities_ : He can let people inside his indestructible shell to protect them or keep them while he goes somewhere. They shrink in size and get sucked into his shell like it's a genie lamp. He's not used much for transportation since he's so slow.


	3. Platinum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platinum
> 
> These keys are rarer than silver but not as much as gold. Their power varies, but they each only have one key so they're available for more days.

**Draco** -The Celestial Dragon Slayer

_Appearance_ : He'd be glowing blue with tattoos that look like stars, purple hair and sharp, black teeth and fingernails. He'd wear loose, dark blue clothes.

_Personality_ : He'd act kinda like a sayain. He'd be a little arrogant in that he won't fight if he's summoned against someone weaker than him. But he'd always be ready to challenge anyone as powerful or more powerful than he is, sometimes summoning himself against his owner's will to do so. He'd be very smart and skilled as far as combat strategy but a little dense in other areas.

_Abilities_ : Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. It would be more based around long ranged attacks than the other dragon slayer magics. It uses a lot of blasts of star energy as opposed to punches and kicks but there is a wing attack for when things get too close to blast.

**Columba** -The Dove

_Appearance_ : She'd be super pale, thin and have dark makeup. She'd wear a big poofy white dress made of feathers with a long train that rips whenever she's summoned in a forest.

_Personality_ : She'd be able to give Aquarius a run for her money with how difficult she is to deal with. She'd be very uppity and extremely annoyed whenever she's summoned. If her summoner is in danger she wouldn't care because she knows how to close her own gate and escape. She'd threaten to go back to the Celestial Spirit World if you asked her to fight the enemy herself. She'd be very regal and act like she's better than everyone and she'd be very arrogant about the power of her enchantments, blaming her keyholder for not giving her enough power and being a "powerless waste of space" if one of them fails.

_Abilities_ : She has no combat uses at all, but she uses powerful support enchantments. She can raise someone's speed, magic power, defenses or the power of a specific attack. She can reduce someone else's magic power or the power of their attacks or how fast or strong they are. Unfortunately, she's limited in the amount of enchantments she can use. She has five feathers that she holds like a fan and draws a symbol with one to cast a spell. Once she's used all five feathers she can still stay to advise her summoner but she's rude so she just leaves.

**Hercules** -The Hero

_Appearance_ : He's muscular with close cropped hair and a bunch of scars.

_Personality_ : He is extremely, unwaveringly loyal to his keyholder. He'll summon himself to help when his owner is in need even if they don't have the power to do so themselves and bully other spirits that are healers into passing into the human world to help when his owner is hurt. He'll also do espionage before his summoner has a fight and sabotage or find out the weaknesses of their opponent. This is a double-edged sword though because while it's convenient, if someone else ever creates a contract with him he'll turn on his previous owners and show that same loyalty to the new keyholder.

_Abilities_ : Master of hand-to-hand combat. Super Strength. And his most useful ability is matter absorption. He can absorb any solid he touches that isn't living-other than wood-and become as strong and durable as that material is. He's like Kevin from Ben 10. He can also mold his arms, hands and legs after absorbing something into hammers, swords, needles, maces or shields. The only problem is he absorbs it to coat himself so he needs a lot of it or the source will disappear before his body is all the way covered.

**Bootes** -The Herder

_Appearance_ : He'd look like what you'd expect from a herder. He'd be in shabby, loose clothes. But he'd wear these out of place, bright, shiny, gold cowboy boots.

_Personality_ : He'd love animals and try to get close and tame them even if they're dangerous. That'd be the reason for most of his "deaths". His defining trait is his pride in his boots. He'd go love you forever if you complimented them and die for you if you bought him another pair he likes. He'd say things to draw your attention to them. If they got damaged he'd cry forever.

_Abilities_ : He has a magic lasso (that matches his boots) that, when it catches anything that isn't capable of rational thought (any being that doesn't have a level of awareness and thinking on par with humans), can render them docile and tame even if they're extremely dangerous. It shrinks or grows to perfectly fit the target and can lead them around. On humans or smart enough beings it only makes them extremely ticklish. Like so ticklish they can't even think.

**Corona** -The Crown

_Appearance_ : A magic, gold crown with a bunch of gems. On the front a gem would have a woman's face.

_Personality_ : She's like me, she has none.

_Abilities_ : Levitating. Mind Control. Depending on its owner's instructions it can float onto someone's head and control them indefinitely and completely so long as they're less powerful than their summoner. Alternatively, she can go to their owner's head and allow their summoner to control other people's minds, though the control on each individual expires in around ten minutes. If the target is more powerful than the keyholder it can last as little as three minutes. If the target has  _way_  less power it can last as long as the summoner can keep Corona's gate open.

**Cetus** -The Sea Monster

_Appearance_ : A long, blue, serpentine, monster with fins/wings higher on his body and sharp teeth.

_Personality_ : Vicious and scary. He'd joke about how his summoner looks like a tasty snack a lot. The s-n-a-c-k kind not the s-n-a-c-c kind.

_Abilities_ : Can only be summoned in salt water, but when summoned he shrinks or grows based on the amount of water he's inside ranging from centimeters (a cup) to a mile long (in the ocean). It has sharp teeth, it's super long and even though it needs to be in water to breathe it can fly off the surface for a minute or so like an enhanced flying fish with its wing-fins.

**Perseus** -The Warrior

_Appearance_ : He'd look like Thor. Long hair Thor. But with a sword and shield instead of a hammer and no cape.

_Personality_ : Heroic. Courageous, confident, altruistic. He'd also never stop bragging about the fact that he killed a gorgon and ask people if they want to hear his glorious tales. He'd also be uncomfortable around Sepens if they're summoned together when she's in gorgon form.

_Abilities_ : Requip magic. He can summon any of the special weapons he has from mythology. A shield that can reflect magical attacks. A helmet that makes him invisible. Winged shoes that let him fly. An indestructible sword that can cut through anything.

**Coma Berenices** -The Queen's Hair

_Appearance_ : An Egyptian queen with an elaborate headdress. But when she takes off her headdress she'll have solid gold hair.

_Personality_ : She's a queen. She'd be proud and resent taking orders from her keyholder. She would care a lot for the safety of others, but she prefers to be able to do what she wants rather than what her summoner wants.

_Abilities_ : She can extend her hair as long as she needs and since it's solid gold it can hold heavy things and hit hard enough to break boulders. It's also indestructible. She can also cut it with scissors she keeps at her hip. When cut she can still control her hair in whatever way she usually does and the rest grows back.

**Cassiopeia** -The Bragging Queen

_Appearance_ : She'd be a beautiful woman with a long, red dress and lots of gold jewelry. She has long, curly, brown hair that has an extremely large gold and silver crown.

_Personality_ : She's very prideful and narcissistic. She'd only ever talk about herself and how beautiful it is. If her summoner doesn't pay enough attention to her she'd get upset and use sneezing powder on them.

_Abilities_ : She uses Powder magic. She bangs two makeup brushes together to create blasts of powder. There's sleeping, paralyzing, poisoning, sneezing, healing, hypnotizing, pain-inducing, elemental, stardust and metal shard powder.

**Pavo** -The Peacock

_Appearance_ : A woman that looks very much like Columba except she's much more tan and has brown hair. She wears a long, blue silk dress and has a cloak with a long train made of peacock feathers.

_Personality_ : I feel sorry for any wizard that ends up with her key. She's a Celestial Spirits' Rights Activist. She thinks celestial spirits deserve more freedom and doesn't follow orders, only doing what it is she wants to do. She would pressure her keyholders to lessen the workloads their spirits have even if said spirits like to work and follow orders.

_Abilities_ : Feather magic. She creates feathers as sharp as knives from thin air and throws them at her opponents. She can also control them telekinetically. She has no skill in physical combat and prefers to maintain a distance advantage and throw them like daggers.

**Aranea** -The Long-Legged Spider

_Appearance_ : A woman that's a regular female with red hair and black eyes from the hips up and has spider legs and pincers from the hips down.

_Personality_ : She's extremely manipulative and cunning. She loves riddles and she probably has a bunch of fine print she snuck into her contract with her words that works in her favor. She's also a very good strategist and helps out her summoner by coming up with brilliant schemes that are very morally gray like using her magic to hold someone hostage and threaten their life for a good purpose.

_Abilities_ : Trap magic. She can create magic traps that cover a certain area and have a certain effect when activated. It can be comparable to some of Freed's Dark Ecritures since it can make magic impossible within, can trap you inside, can make booby traps that blast you with magic arrows or anything of the sort when activated and any other imaginable trap. It takes a while to set up but when activated nothing can stop their effects until she says so.

**Leo Minor** -The Little Lion

_Appearance_ : A young boy with gold-blonde hair and black eyes. He wears a tuxedo that's usually buttoned wrong or the tie is messed up.

_Personality_ : He's Leo's brother and they're not similar. He's very timid and sheepish and he has trouble speaking. He has a crush on Saggita but he's too afraid to even speak to her. He's also very embarrassed of his magic and would die before letting Saggita see what it is.

_Abilities_ : He's exceptionally powerful as can be expected of someone related to Leo. He uses Rainbow Light magic and basically creates rainbows. He can blast people with rainbows, solidify the rainbows into a disc he can fly on and he can also release bright, blinding light from his body to disorient enemies or light up an area.

**Orion** -The Legendary Hunter

_Appearance_ : He's a guy that's like a mix of Ullr from Smite and Gaston kinda. He has long black hair tied back from his face and fierce, brown eyes. He's super muscular and wears a lot of fur pelts. He has a wooden bow and two quivers of arrows on his back. He also has two hatchets at his waist, one larger than the other and one that's fairly small.

_Personality_ : He's a wilderness survival-type guy so he obviously has an Australian accent. He's very knowledgeable about how to survive in the wild and how to hunt. He hates being summoned in cities and towns and he feels useless there. He loves to hunting things no matter what they are and likes the thrill of the chase. He tends to monologue and explain what he's doing under his breath in the third person when sneaking up on something or someone.

_Abilities_ : He has a lot of skills. He's very strong, agile and fast. He's good in combat with his axes. He's an amazing shot with the bow and arrow on his back. He can also get really creative with the tools around him to create some sort of trap. He knows how to start fires, fish, skin and debone things, find water and set up a shelter. He can track almost anything. He magically gains an encyclopedic knowledge of the habits, biology and weaknesses of whatever he hunts. He also uses Requip magic and his is called "The Hunter." He can produce an almost limitless collection of bows, arrows, hatchets or knives needed for stopping whatever he's hunting. He can use regular weapons for animals, but most summoners don't like to just go out and kill animals so he primarily uses weapons made specifically for hunting monsters, demons, dark wizards and other nasties of the magic world.

**Machina Electrica** -The Electric Machine (Just consider it the battery because the battery had an even longer, stupider name)

_Appearance_ : A guy with pale skin and brown hair. He wears formal clothes with a vest over a button up. He looks normal from the nose up but the rest of his body is made of copper metal. He's a bionic being powered by clockwork and magic. He moves in jerky, sudden motions and he's very stiff.

_Personality_ : He doesn't have too much of a personality other than his love of food and cooking. But he has a robotic stomach so he can't eat.

_Abilities_ : A lot of wizards would want him because he passively absorbs magic power from his summoner when they're not using it and stores it into himself. Then, when he's summoned, he uses all that stored up power when he fights. It makes him faster, stronger, move smoother despite being powered by gears. He can also shoot blasts and orbs of raw magic power at other people and they're very destructive.

**Lupus** -The Wolf

_Appearance_ : He's a regular-looking guy with wild, black hair and gray eyes. He wears loose clothes. In his half-transformed form he's very hairy but it's not at an inhuman level and has claws, fanged teeth and larger muscles with more lean limbs. In his fully-transformed form he's a large black wolf and he's a quadruped.

_Personality_ : He's very loyal to his summoner and he's a good leader. He hates carefully formulated plans and prefers wizards that are more impulsive and wild. When summoned on a full moon he's very quick to anger and sometimes loses his head in combat.

_Abilities_ : He's a werewolf. He's very strong and fast. He can transform himself half way to gain more strength, durability and speed as well as claws and sharp teeth. When fully transformed he's at his strongest. He's always available to be summoned on a full moon and at night he's forced to transform fully but he's much stronger and faster than he ever would be otherwise.

**Delphinus** -The Dolphin

_Appearance_ : A small dolphin that floats in the air.

_Personality_ : He's extremely cute and wishes he could be used battle. He tries to fight but he never does anything useful.

_Abilities_ : Serenity magic. He can make everyone stop attacking and feel calm and peaceful.

**Pollux** -The Minor Twins (Pollux is just a star but I like the zodiac spirits having younger siblings)

_Appearance_ : They look like eclipse Gemini.

_Personality_ : They're very childish and love to run around and have fun. They like to mess with their summoner with their magic. They use their magic like they're kids playing or having an imaginary battle and don't realize that what they mime really happens and think everyone else is just playing along with the game.

_Abilities_ : Miming magic. They can mime together and whatever they mime becomes real. They can pretend to be trapped in a box to keep someone from getting to them. They can mime going down stairs to phase through the ground. They can mime having a crossbow to fire arrows. They can basically alter reality with their miming.

**Lynx** -The Lynx

_Appearance_ : A really tan guy with these crazy eyes that change color every second. His eyes have tattoos from the inner corner all the way underneath that are swirly black lines.

_Personality_ : He's hard to talk to because he's always focused on something else. A running gag would be his summoner thinking they're having a conversation when he's really commenting on something he sees somewhere else.

_Abilities_ : Sight magic. He can see anything going on anywhere as long as he knows who to look for.

**Urna** -The Little Water Bearer (It's the urn, but this is more fun)

_Appearance_ : She'd look like eclipse Aquarius because that's kinda how I imagine her.

_Personality_ : She's super polite and kind. She loves helping her summoner and provides emotional support whenever they need it. Despite her age she's very precocious.

_Abilities_ : Bubble magic. She creates magic bubbles. Some can envelope people to trap them or make them fly. In combat she can make some that explode when they pop or she can unleash a torrent of very hard bubbles that feel like bullets.

**Canis Major** -The Major Dog

_Appearance_ : A woman that wears black clothes with holes in them. She has brown eyes and a gray ponytail. She always looks angry unless she's speaking to her summoner.

_Personality_ : She's very protective and loyal to her summoner. She'd sacrifice herself to save them a lot of the time and that would sadden wizards who don't like using their spirits as shields. She's very hostile toward people around her summoner and she's always on the lookout for any kind of danger so sometimes she seems paranoid but she's usually right about her suspicions. She's also super cool and she's just a tough woman.

_Abilities_ : Enhancement magic. She can make her and her summoner stronger, faster, more agile, more durable, more energetic, more flexible and have better balance. She's best used with keyholders that have combat skill because she's meant to fight at someone's side. She also instinctively knows how to fight with her summoner and chain up their actions so they naturally can pull off what are kinda like combo moves.

**Cerberus** -The Unholy Beast

_Appearance_ : He looks like Dabi. That's a guy with pale skin, wild black hair, blue eyes and burnt skin on his neck, the bags under his eyes and all over his body that's stapled to his regular skin.

_Personality_ : He's very stoic and tries to keep a calm composure but when fights break out it's possible to see just how twisted his mind is. He's an extreme sadist who tries to harm as many people as possible as badly as possible no matter what.

_Abilities_ : He uses Hellfire magic. He releases a poisonous gas that's very lethal when inhaled and the gas can be ignited by a snap of his fingers. When it's ignited it becomes sickly green fire that burns extremely hot. The burns can't be healed by anything but pure or holy magic. Being burned by this fire also poisons you with a toxin that is deadly but works slowly and painfully.

**Draconis** -The Celestial Dragon

_Appearance_ : A regular dragon with four legs and big wings that's made of solidified glowing yellow-white stellar energy.

_Personality_ : He's very prideful and arrogant, believing himself to be above any wizard who summons him and finding it hard to be threatened by any enemy wizards or monsters. He's also very greedy and likes jewels (the currency or the gemstones) so his contract states he can be summoned any day no matter the circumstance as long as he's payed an exorbitant amount of money for it. That's why he's not summoned too often.

_Abilities_ : Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. He uses star energy to attack people, preferring long-ranged blasts from his mouth but he's extremely strong so he can attack at close range. He also can fly and make himself glow brighter to light up a dark area.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red
> 
> The Chinese Zodiac. They're equal to the Golden Zodiac in power and rarity. Every member has an equivalent in the Ecliptic zodiac. So the Dragon might be on par with Aquarius's strength but the rat or something might be as weak as Capricorn after Zoldeo got all the power in their divorce.

**Lóng** -The Red Dragon (Even though it's gray)

_Equivalent:_ Aquarius

_Appearance_ : A super cool looking Chinese dragon. It's gray and white and it flies and loops around.

_Personality_ : He'd be a gentle giant. He'd love smelling flowers and basking in the sun when summoned. He'd mainly use his magic to make it sunny or cause a light drizzle for the plants. He'd be very kind, but if there's someone doing something that he views as evil or that hurts people or nature he'd completely change, becoming intimidating and merciless.

_Abilities_ : He's the leader and most powerful member of the Chinese zodiac with the ability of weather manipulation. He can cause floods, snowstorms, fog, typhoons, tornadoes, winds, hail, rain and thunderstorms effortlessly and control where they strike. He can also fly and he's big enough for someone to fly on his back.

**Yáng** -The Goat/Sheep

_Equivalent_ : Aries

_Appearance_ : I prefer the sheep so it'll be a girl in a wool unitard with a bell on her neck and cattle tag on her ear.

_Personality_ : She'd be deluded into thinking she's the most powerful celestial spirit ever. She'd always be looking for a chance to prove her strength and upstage other spirits, summoning herself just to do so.

_Abilities_ : Milk Manipulation. She can generate and manipulate milk. That's right, milk. She can create pressurized blasts of milk or bubbles or waves. If someone drinks her milk they fall under mild hypnosis. Under hypnosis they become mindless zombies that can't use magic but will walk places or cluck like a chicken.

**Serpens/Shé** -The Snake

_Equivalent_ : Gemini

_Appearance_ : She's a gorgon, but not an ugly one. She has bronze skin and brown eyes, with the long snake hair. She has a green serpent tail, but her top half has a long white dress. She wears a lot of gold jewelry.

_Personality_ : She hisses a lot.

_Abilities_ : She uses transformation magic but it's unique in that she can also transform other people and things into something else. When she does they become covered and trapped in snake skin and the skin sheds after a couple seconds. She can turn you into another person but you don't get their abilities or an animal and you do get their abilities but also their intelligence level. As a Zodiac spirit she can hold her own in combat too. Her transformation magic is Gorgon Soul. If worse comes to worse and she has to fight she has long claws, the natural ability to spit paralyzing venom, vicious tail grip and hand-to-hand combat skill.

**Māo** -The Black Cat

_Equivalent_ : Libra

_Appearance_ : A guy with cat ears and black hair, green eyes, a tail and a black fur coat.

_Personality_ : Very good with his words but a little immature. He tricks people out of snacks a lot. He gets into mischief and sometimes uses his magic to prank people like making their pants fall down.

_Abilities_ : Misfortune magic. Can cause anything bad that can happen to happen. Think Scarlet Witch's powers in Marvel (the older ones) or Jinx's in DC. If there's a chance a breeze will stop your arrow from hitting him he can make it happen. If there's a chance the roof above your head is structurally weak in any way he can make it drop on you. If there's a chance the ax you're holding over your head to decapitate him can fall onto your face he can make it happen. A slight earthquake when you're balancing on something. He can make your gun get stuck when you fire it. He makes bad things that can possibly happen to you happen. But he can't make completely impossible things happen.

**Shǔ** -The Red Rat

_Equivalent_ -Capricorn

_Appearance_ : He'd have tan skin with orange hair, ears, and a pink tail. He'd only wear pants and outside of combat he'd wear gloves.

_Personality_ : He's very well-spoken and he's resourceful in combat, but he's a kleptomaniac. He steals things without even realizing he did or is doing it. Kinda like Gray's clothes situation. He's also a little sneaky. If his summoner forgets to close his gate he'll sneak away to find something expensive to steal, which causes a lot trouble.

_Abilities_ : He has skills in hand-to-hand combat, preferring to ambush his opponents. He's very stealthy and good at infiltrating buildings, no matter how heavily guarded they are. His magic is Theft which lets him absorb magic power from someone through touch and give it to his owner. When he does the absorption he also gives himself their magic. So if he touched Juvia he'd get water magic and if he touched Natsu he'd get fire dragon slayer magic. But it's not good against holders since if he got Requip he wouldn't have armors and if he used it on a Celestial wizard he wouldn't have keys unless he steals them.

**Niú** -The Ox

_Equivalent_ : Taurus

_Appearance_ : A bipedal ox that's very muscular.

_Personality_ : Very hard-working. He would overthink simple tasks though because he wants to get them right, which is frustrating for his summoner. Like if they asked him to move a tree he would need to know where, how fast and all sorts of unnecessary information.

_Abilities_ : Super Strength. He can punch extremely hard and lift heavy things. He can also clap his hands to create a shockwave or stomp on the ground to create a mini eathquake.

**Hǔ** -The Tiger

_Equivalent:_  Scorpio

_Appearance_ : A bipedal tiger in a red, three-piece, double breasted suit with a top hat and monocle. Every now and again he'd have a red or diamond cane. He'd basically look like a tiger pimp.

_Personality_ : He'd be a well-mannered, charismatic, gentlemanly tiger spirit.

_Abilities_ : Combustion Magic. He can create explosions of all kinds of sizes and he can make objects explode. He can explode people but he doesn't do it because it's "bad form."

**Hóu** -The Red Monkey

_Equivalent:_  Pisces

_Appearance_ : He'd be a human-monkey hybrid looking spirit. He'd look young and he'd carry a long staff.

_Personality_ : Fun-loving and childish.

_Abilities_ : He uses a staff in combat. He's extremely skilled in combat with all types weapons, though he prefers his magic staff. The staff allows him to to manipulate the hardness of his body and the staff itself, increasing his defensive and offensive capabilities. He can become as rigid as diamonds, making himself hard to harm and he can make himself as soft as a marshmallow, decreasing the impact of a fall or attack

**Zhū** -The Pig

_Equivalent_ : Leo

_Appearance_ : It's a man with a pig head that wears pink clothes.

_Personality_ : He's very obsessed with maintaining a slim frame and reaching his goal weight. For that reason he's really unhappy about his magic and he doesn't like to use it. He'd follow orders pretty easily but he'd sigh when he has to eat something that's not in his calorie budget for the day. But when it's his cheat day he'd be a monster and eat literally everything he sees.

_Abilities_ : Consumption magic. He can eat anything and absorb it into his body. When he eats magic attacks like blasts and stuff he absorbs the magic and grows in size, gaining the ability to spit it back out as an explosive blast. He can keep the energy inside to keep growing to giant sizes or he can fire it back out immediately. For his most powerful attack he waits to absorb as much energy as possible before firing it out in a blast that creates a gigantic explosion.

**Xióng Qín-** The Rooster

_Equivalent_ : Sagittarius

_Appearance_ : A regular guy in Judo robes with black belts and red belts at his waist, sleeves, tied on his forehead and anywhere else they can fit. He has long, feathered wings hanging on the inside of his arms kinda like flying squirrel wings.

_Personality_ : He's very  **cocky**  about his skill in combat and he'd be ready to take on any challenge. He gets very upset after a  **fowl**  loss and trains when he's back in the spirit world, coming back stronger each time with new techniques. He's very brave so he's not a coward or a  **chicken**.

_Abilities_ : He's a master of combat, using his fists and not bothering to consider a weapon even if his summoner asks him to. He can also glide short distances with his wings. His wings are also extremely hard and can block most attacks.

**Mǎ** -The Horse

_Equivalent_ : Virgo

_Appearance_ : A guy that's very plain-looking. Like no interesting features worth noting. He wears beige clothes that are equally plain.

_Personality_ : Despite looking very uninteresting he's a sometimes overwhelming spirit. He's super passionate and can feel five different emotions in under ten seconds, bouncing around between them extremely quickly.

_Abilities_ : He uses High Speed magic and Earth magic, but they're special in that they're tied to his emotions. So the Earth magic for example would revolve around mud if he's sad, earthquakes if he's frustrated, quicksand that crushes you as you sink when he's furious, sharp shards of stone when he's kinda mad, sand when he's happy and creating giant pillars of rock when he's determined. The High Speed magic gets faster when he's feeling extremely intense emotions and slower when he's more emotionally not there.

**Gǒu** -The Dog

_Equivalent_ : Cancer

_Appearance_ : An anthropomorphic dog in a ninja costume.

_Personality_ : He's obsessed with becoming a ninja and learning all kinds of cool techniques, but he's horrible at it. He's too clumsy to be sneaky and he's not smart enough to utilize the tools he has. He even refuses to use his magic (which he's amazing at using btw) in combat most of the time in favor of trying out his ninja skills, which always fails.

_Abilities_ : Wind magic. Despite rarely using it, he has powerful wind magic that can send people flying with ease and if he concentrates he can create a miniature twister. He can also use the wind to fly. He also has caltrops, smokebombs, throwing stars and decoy mannequins that he can try to use but always fail in some way.

* * *

**I just found out that the Chinese zodiac doesn't have a cat. The one I've been looking at basically lies and instead of a cat there's supposed to be a bunny soooo...yeah. A bunny is boring to me compared to a cat with bad luck manipulation so we're gonna pretend that in Fiore it's different, but to be fair to the bunny I'm going to make him a spirit, but he's gonna be dishonored because I'm spiteful after messing up. Here it goes:**

**Tùzǐ** -The Sinister Rabbit

_Equivalent_ : Ophiuchus

_Appearance_ : A cute little white rabbit that walks on its hind legs. He has big, big, big jade-colored eyes, fluffy fur and long whiskers.

_Personality_ : The most evil, wretched, despicable being in the entire magic world. He's been the reason behind the loss of billions of lives over the years and he takes pride in that fact. He's sadistic, psychopathic, arrogant, disloyal and cold. Anyone that crosses his path would never guess that such a vile person was already plotting their demise just for daring to look at him.

_Abilities_ : Cuteness magic. He's so cute that nobody would dare harm him and they would give him anything. He can warm the hearts of all kinds of heartless villains and put them under his influence too. He uses this ability for evil and with the way he can get people to do what he wants he never has to lift a finger to harm them himself.


	5. Bronze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronze
> 
> The Chinese constellations. They're just as common and have the same varied power of the silver keys.

**Nǚshìmen** -The Ladies-In-Waiting

_Appearance_ : Three women in old-timey dresses with corsets. One is blonde. Another is a brunette. And the third is a redhead.

_Personality_ : They have traits of the majority of rich, noble women of the olden days. They're gossips, superficial, vapid, shallow, only knowledgeable on clothes and fashion. They love clothes a lot. The three of them have different personalities. Elianna is the maternal figure of the group and voice of reason that holds the other two together. Renee is ahead of her times and longs for adventure and escape from a male-dominated world. Lisa is very mad at life because her father is forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love for complicated reasons and she takes it out on others from time to time. What shenanigans will these three ladies get into? Find out this fall on the CW. Jk

_Abilities_ : You've heard of Take-Over Magic. But have you heard of Make-Over Magic? They're experts in its use. Their well-honed eye for fashion and their ability to create clothes, makeup, hair supplies and jewelry from thin air has been the cause of innumerable glow-ups. They have no combat uses at all and in the face of any minor danger they scream like banshees and hide in the corner.

**Zhèngyì** -The Judge

_Appearance_ : She'd look like lady justice. Blindfold. Sword. Scales.

_Personality_ : Says nothing but the law.

_Abilities_ : Law Creation magic. She creates a law for everyone in a large radius around her. Nobody can disobey that law until she ends it. She can make the law no running, no attacking her summoner, no magic (though that would send her away) or anything she can think of. She can only create one law and to make a new one she has to end the last one. The laws affect everyone, including her allies.

**Guǐ** -The Ghost

_Appearance_ : A bipedal figure that's hunched over with a wide, fanged mouth. He's made of wind. Objects would get caught in his body and move around.

_Personality_ : He's a vengeful spirit so he's not very nice to anyone. He looks down on people for still being alive and would want permission from his wizard to kill.

_Abilities_ : Wind Spirit Slayer magic. He has a wind-themed slayer magic that is best for harming spirits or the undead of any sort. Celestial spirits, Bickslow's dolls, ghosts and all that. He can control wind and his wind is very harmful and poisonous to spirits.

**Yì Xiù** -The Wings

_Appearance_ : A fairy with red hair and purple eyes. She wears a dress made of purple leaves.

_Personality_ : She has her head in the clouds and it's hard for her to focus on regular human affairs unless her life is in danger.

_Abilities_ : She can fly and she can flap her wings to create strong winds to deliver her fairy dust. She has Fairy magic and her fairy dust explodes when she wills it to.

**Shízhōng** -The Clock

_Appearance_ : A guy in one of those old penguin suits people used to wear. He's very old and has gray hair and his eyes look like clock faces with moving hands and everything. He has a pocket watch in his jacket and he has a cane with a hidden blade.

_Personality_ : Despite his age he loves combat and will rush straight into battle. This has been the cause of a lot of broken hips and knees, but don't judge. He also likes to taunt his enemies with time-based puns like "you're out of time" or "my hands point to your defeat" or "It's half passed your demise o'clock." I didn't say the puns were good.

_Abilities_ : Time magic (I was going to say arc of time but that magic makes no sense to me with the orbs and stuff so it's dead to me. She doesn't have telekinesis how does she make them move all those different ways?) through his pocket watch. Since it's a holder magic he's almost useless without his clock. He can stop time temporarily for everyone but himself and his wizard. He can return to a point in the past minute or so and only him and his summoner remember what had happened in the future. He can also flash a person forward to increase the speed and power of an attack. His pocket watch can only manipulate five minutes worth of time a day though so when he runs out of time he loses his magic. He can use his sword cane with a lot of skill.

**Tiān Chán** -The Slanderous Tongue

_Appearance_ : He's a shadowy figure with a giant white grin and big red eyes.

_Personality_ : He loves to start drama and he's living clickbait. He lies, he does the opposite of what his summoner says, he shares his wizard's secrets, he tries to tear people down with his words and he tells exaggerated stories to get into people's heads. Honestly I'm subscribed to YouTubers like him.

_Abilities_ : He can use mild telepathy to find the things that someone is insecure about and say the right words to get them to fear him (and be scared of him and run away), distrust their allies (and attack them), feel doubtful of their abilities and vulnerable (to the point where they give up and beg for mercy even if they have an advantage) or all three if the person is really unhappy. Against very secure people or people that can work their way through what he says he becomes useless.

**Wéi Fú** -The Weaver

_Appearance_ : A woman with a small weaving loom that she keeps in her arms until she needs to use it. She has green hair and gray eyes. She wears a white dress and uses the endless thread from it for her magic.

_Personality_ : She falls in her love with whoever has her key and will stop at nothing to win their love. People she views as competitions for her summoner's heart have a history of getting into strange accidents. She changes her appearance in order to look like whatever the summoner finds the most beautiful and will behave in whatever way they ask her to. But (much like me and everything I want in life) despite all her efforts her summoner's love is always out of her grasp.

_Abilities_ : She uses Weaving magic. She can make threads so thin they're almost invisible. The thread is sharp as a knife and can cut through most things. She can manipulate the threads however she wants, but mainly uses it to create a giant spiderweb-like creation that's almost impossible to see and works like a cheese grater on anything that passes through it. With non-evil summoners she ties people up with them and she likes to use the strings to control people like marionettes.

**Jūnxiè Kù** -The Armory

_Appearance_ : A big, burly, hairy man in a blacksmith's apron and pants.

_Personality_ : He's very squeamish, hating the sight of blood or any kind of violence so he hates that his ability means he gets summoned almost exclusively for combat.

_Abilities_ : Requip magic. His style is The Supplier. He can summon an endless amount of weapons but he doesn't have combat skill so he only arms his summoner or their other spirits.

**Wěibā** -The Tail

_Appearance_ : An orange guy that's very good looking. He has a long devil tail that sprouts from his lower back.

_Personality_ : He's very vain. He has a mirror in his pocket that he uses to make sure he looks perfect and would get mad if his hair gets messed up or anything else makes him look ugly.

_Abilities_ : He has Tail magic. He can control his tail completely and use it with as much skill as his hands. He can grab people and objects and wield weapons with it. He has skill in hand-to-hand combat. He can also grow more tails from the same place his first one is and get rid of the extra ones at will. This ability is mostly used so he can hold multiple mirrors and admire himself from all angles.

**Kuài Jiàntóu** (Kuai for short)-The Speeding Arrow

_Appearance_ : A guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He wears lightweight black armor and he has a bow in his hands with a quiver of infinite arrows strapped to his thigh.

_Personality_ : He's very hyper and always wants to go, never really taking the task he's supposed to do into account before acting.

_Abilities_ : His magic lets him shoot arrows extremely fast. He uses it to fire a flurry of arrows with extreme precision in a matter of seconds. His fastest firing rate is a hundred in one second.

**Guàiwù Zhī Shén**  (Shen for Short)-The Monster God

_Appearance_ : A guy in ornate copper armor and a matching helmet that conceals his face in shadow. He has glowing green eyes and his hands glow green sometimes. He looks like a warlock.

_Personality_ : He doesn't talk much and has this deep, resounding voice that scares a lot of people.

_Abilities_ : He uses Monster Summoning magic. He can summon all kinds of scary monsters to do his bidding. He doesn't have combat skills on his own and when he "dies" the monsters disappear.

**Bòyīn Yuán**  (Yuan for short)-The Horn Blower

_Appearance_ : A young guy with short red hair and blue eyes. He wears clothes that are pretty modern, just like Gray.

_Personality_ : He's very fun-loving and likes to break rules. If he's told not to do something he feels a compulsive need to do it and it's the same if he's given rules to follow.

_Abilities_ : He has a horn that he can blow. It doesn't do anything, but it sounds cool.

**Xiǎo Niú** -The Little Ox

_Appearance_ : A smaller version of the Red Ox, Niú.

_Personality_ : He's very reckless and gets into trouble easily. He also doesn't like to follow orders. His only fear is physical combat since he's a little cowardly. But when he's forced to fight he always shocks himself with how good he is at it.

_Abilities_ : He has super strength just like his larger counterpart. But he isn't strong enough to cause earthquakes or shockwaves.

**Shen** -The Three Stars

_Appearance_ : Three little shining orbs of light. Each one has a different facial expression. One is angry, one is happy and one is sad.

_Personality_ : Their personalities all match their facial expression.

_Abilities_ : They can float into someone with a lot of force. If they want to they can burn almost as hot as real stars and burn people they hit to a crisp but the happy one convinces the others that that's bad so they don't. They can also shoot mini blasts of starlight. They move in whatever formation or way of attack they're ordered just like Bickslow's dolls.

**Jìng** -The Net

_Appearance_ : A regular guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He has gems that are permanently in his palms. One is red, one is blue.

_Personality_ : He's not really a talker and he gets scared easily which accidentally fires off his magic.

_Abilities_ : Netting magic. He fires nets from the gems on his hands that grow however large he wills them to. The nets from the hand with the blue gem are completely harmless and have weights on them to keep someone it hits pinned down. The nets from the hand with the red gem wrap around the targets and shock them with electricity. He controls the electricity so he can make it a light shock or a fatal amount.

**NǚHái** -The Girl

_Appearance_ : A girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail that reaches her knees and a kunoichi outfit.

_Personality_ : She doesn't speak much, she just does what she's told and waits until she's excused or has to do something else. She only speaks when she gets extremely mad and that's when you know something bad is about to happen.

_Abilities_ : She's a master of stealth and infiltration. She also has a bunch of needles hidden in her clothes that she throws with extreme precision. She can hit multiple people with one or hit someone out of her usual line of fire by throwing them so they ricochet. The needles are poisoned with paralyzing toxins but they can also be used to restrain someone by channeling Mai and sticking their clothes to a solid surface.

**Tiān Láng** -The Celestial Dog

_Appearance_ : A wolf that has glowing markings on its fur that shine like stars.

_Personality_ : He's a wolf that can't talk but it gets very attached to its summoner and likes to stay close to their side.

_Abilities_ : It has the standard wolf speed and bite along with sharp claws. It can also give his summoner rides and growls at anyone else who tries to get one. And he can dash a long distance by turning into blazing starlight but he has to charge up to do so.

**Zi** -The Prince

_Appearance_ : A muscular, handsome, Disney-prince-looking guy that wears expensive looking armor and has a spear that matches the armor.

_Personality_ : He's a heroic, chivalrous, all-around perfect guy.

_Abilities_ : He's extremely good at fighting with his spear and his teeth are so white that they glow when he smiles.

**Tso Kang** -The Friend of the Forest

_Appearance_ : A tall, scrawny guy with green hair and brown eyes. He's always smiling.

_Personality_ : He's very kind and generous and patient. He basically acts like a grandpa despite looking like a teenager.

_Abilities_ : He uses Nature magic. His creates extremely large and intimidating monsters made of stone, dirt, wood or vines and stuff. He can control them and order them to do whatever he wants.


	6. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone
> 
> The keys for opening the gates of the Four Symbols in Chinese astronomy. They're from ancient times and were forged long before the rest of the spirits so they'd be found in the remains of ancient civilizations. They're more powerful than Zodiac keys but not as powerful as Planetary keys. They're oddly shaped and if one wizard ever possesses all four they might find that they fit together and open the gate to a much more powerful spirit.

**Seiryu** -The Azure Dragon of the East

 _Appearance_ : He's a blue-green Chinese dragon. He has solid white eyes and he's very intimidating. He's extremely massive in size.

 _Personality_ : He's very, very wise like all of the stone key spirits. He hasn't been summoned for a while so he's happy to be called on whenever, but he won't tolerate an owner who mistreats their spirits in any way. He has a good sense of humor and likes to tell dragon jokes. He also tells ancient stories.

 _Abilities_ : Elemental Animation. He can turn any of the elements (fire, water, darkness, light, poison, etc.) into living creatures. Depending on the element it's a different one (light would be a healing bird, darkness would be a jaguar, water would be a floating shark). He can animate elements found naturally like water in a river or light from sunlight but he can also animate enemy elemental attacks. He's ranked about third in terms of raw power

 **Genbu** -The Black Turtle of the North

 _Appearance_ : A giant black turtle with silver markings on its neck and shell. He's the largest of the four.

 _Personality_ : The wisest of the four by far. He doesn't like confrontation of any sort and will go against orders to try and mediate with the enemy when summoned for a battle, succeeding most times. He doesn't like unnecessarily harming others but to protect his summoner he'd use his magic in combat.

 _Abilities_ : He has two magic abilities. The most commonly used one is Serenity, which forces everyone to drop their weapons or stop their magic attacks, becoming extremely calm and peaceful. The last resort is his Water magic. He generates waves and blasts of water. It's extremely powerful and he can control the temperature, turning it into fog and mist and controlling it, turning it into ice and snow and controlling it or turning it into a gelatinous consistency.

 **Baekho** -The White Tiger of the West

 _Appearance_ : He's a white tiger with black stripes and orange eyes. He's also very large, but smaller than some of the others so that he can move around easier.

 _Personality_ : He's very aggressive and loves to fight against anyone. He's still wise but he tends behave on instinct more than knowledge.

 _Abilities_ : He's a giant tiger and he pounces, slashes and bites. He can also coat himself in metal to become more dangerous since he's harder to harm, he's stronger and his claws and fangs are sharper. He can also destroy anything he touches. And he makes himself faster and stronger with the fear he induces in others. The most powerful spirit as far as combat.

 **Suzaku** -The Vermilion Bird of the South

 _Appearance_ : A red flying bird that looks like a phoenix.

 _Personality_ : The most responsible of the Four. She takes their duty to their summoner extremely seriously. She also believes their great power needs to be used to help as many people as possible.

 _Abilities_ : Hot Air magic. He can flap his wings to generate and manipulate wind and heat it up. The air can be made hot enough to melt anything.

 **The Celestial Spirit Queen** -The Dark Queen

 _Key Type_ : Fusion of all Four Stone keys

 _Appearance_ : She's a woman with extremely dark skin. She has white hair tied in a braid and white eyes. She wears a black dress with diamonds sparkling around the bottom. She also has a silver crown that she wears on her head.

 _Personality_ : She loves the Celestial Spirit King very much and cares for all of the celestial spirits like her own children. She is, however, very fierce when it comes to protecting the people she loves and will use any means necessary to do so. A lot of people are scared of her and think she might be evil because of the lengths she'll go to to protect her summoner, the spirits and the spirit world. And they're scared because she's very strict about following the King's rules and punishes them without question if they're broken.

 _Abilities_ : She uses Darkness magic through a bow and arrow in combat. She creates arrows that cause destructive blasts of darkness. She can darken an entire area and suppress the magic abilities of a group of people to an extent. She's equal in power to the Celestial Spirit King but she actually requires her summoner to have all 4 stone keys and be powerful enough to summon them together, and after she's summoned it's even harder to maintain her open gate.


	7. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green
> 
> The Celtic Zodiac has wooden keys. They don't fight themselves, they just fly into whoever they're told to and give them access to new magic and abilities. They represent the animals of the Celtic zodiac and because they, unlike the Red and Ecliptic zodiac can't empower their summoner AND fight at the same time they give the person they fly into a very large amount of power.

**Ivy** : The Butterfly

_Appearance_ : A large butterfly that glows like the moon.

_Personality_ : Doesn't speak.

_Abilities_ : Attaches to the summoner's back and gives them butterfly wings. They can then fly and gain the ability to create and manipulate plants.

**Hawthorn** -The Seahorse

_Appearance_ : A seahorse made of water.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : Flies into a wizard and gives them a fish tail and the ability to breathe underwater. While inhabiting them they give the ability to use Water Demon Slayer magic which offers control of water and the ability to purify those affected by curses.

**Elder** -The Thunderbird

_Appearance_ : An eagle made out of lighting.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : Flies into the summoning wizard or anyone they tell him to, giving them giant eagle wings. They can then use Lightning-Make magic and fly.

**Ash** -The Snake

_Appearance_ : A snake made of brown gas.

Personality: None.

_Abilities_ : Gives you the ability to stretch your limbs infinitely and use Poison Magic. The poison is a brown gas that makes people pass out if they're exposed to it for too long and can be lethal after ten minutes of exposure. The ability to stretch your limbs comes with expert usage of it in combat.

**Oak** -The Wren

_Appearance_ : A little bird that's actually a physical being instead of some element unlike most of the other green keys.

_Personality_ : None

_Abilities_ : They give you the ability to grow wings and fly along with giving you Sound magic. You can create any sound you want and in combat you can create blasts of sound and high-pitched sounds that hurt the ears and have a lot of force.

**Reed** -The Wolf

_Appearance_ : A wolf made of ice.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : Gives someone super strength and Ice magic. The person is coated in ice so that they're more durable and hit harder. They also gain skill in hand-to-hand combat.

**Alder** -The Fox

_Appearance_ : A multicolored fox.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : Mimic magic. Can replicate any spell from any magic that's cast near the person Alder inhabits. If it's a caster magic they use it directly, but if it's a holder magic they replicate the item and can only use spells they've seen near them recently with it.

**Birch** -The Deer

_Appearance_ : A deer made of light.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : Grows horns made of light when they go into you. You then have extremely enhanced agility and can use Light magic.

**Hazel** -The Salmon

_Appearance_ : A salmon that looks like one of those Swedish fish candies.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : It gives you the ability to create and manipulate all kinds of candy. You can use an arsenal of candy weapons as well. Licorice whips, candy cane scythes, chocolate grenades, jawbreaker shields, etc.. You can also summon gummy bears to do your bidding and chocolate bunnies. People underestimate the fish but it's the most powerful member of the Celtic zodiac.

**Rowan** -The Cat

_Appearance_ : A cat made of smoke and embers.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : Gives you Smoke magic and increased agility and speed. You can create smoke to use as a cover or you can create small, precise blasts of smoke. The smoke makes people cough, lowering their guard and after repeated hits it starts to make them hallucinate.

**Vine** -The Swan

_Appearance_ : A pink swan made of wispy, bright smoke that looks like neon gas.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : Gives you the ability to fly and use Air magic. The main attacks with this air magic are glowing hearts that shatter to release a huge gust of wind or can just be fired at somebody and knock them backward with air.

**Holly** -The Horse

_Appearance_ : An actual tangible horse that looks normal other than being made of metal.

_Personality_ : None.

_Abilities_ : It doesn't fly into you, you mount it. When you do you get a sword and a bow and arrow along with expert skill in mounted combat. The horse is extremely fast and does whatever you tell it to. You can't be knocked off because you get stuck together until you're done.

**Willow** -The Bull

Appearance: A bull made of dark red fire.

Personality: None.

Abilities: Gives you extreme strength and skill in physical combat. It also gives you Berserk magic. That magic lets you forget pain, hesitation and anything distracting so that you can completely tune into battle, gaining more strength from the injuries you receive. You're also immune to dying so long as you're in combat. The only downside is it doesn't give you healing abilities so if you take fatal injuries you have to keep fighting until you can be healed or you'll die.


	8. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black
> 
> Planetary keys. They also include the sun and moon because...I liked the name Planetary. They're extremely powerful and can each annihilate a town and everyone in it within a day. They take a lot of magic power and mental strength because their gates lead all the way to other planets instead of the celestial world. The only exception is Earth. The massive magic drain means that trying to open two gates is nearly impossible. They're also extremely difficult to find.

**Saturn** -The Ring Planet

_Rank_ : #5

_Appearance_ : She'd be made entirely of blue crystal. She'd have a mohawk, wear a cropped leather jacket, leather pants and leather boots. She has a bunch of piercings. She's just super edgy-looking.

_Personality_ : She'd be very tomboyish and always ready for combat. She'd be completely merciless and many times disregard her summoner's orders or refuse to leave unless she's finished fighting. She'd also like shiny things a lot and have a collection of them. The only thing she loves more is crushing someone with her magic.

_Abilities_ : She can fly and she can summon & manipulate crystals. They'd be able to split into little shards and stones or combine into a giant wave of stone. While they are hard, they're completely malleable to her so they move like water but hit like rock. Her combat style involves her flying or jumping around a lot and using her crystals in an unending assault until she gets bored of her opponents.

**Helio** -The Sun

_Rank_ : #4

_Appearance_ : A muscular guy with long gold hair and gold eyes. He glows when he uses his magic.

_Personality_ : Very disrespectful to his owner. Can only be summoned every other month. Unlike the other planetary spirits he likes spending all his time on the sun. He doesn't like his wizard and it would require a lot of convincing to prove that his summoner is worthy of a spirit as powerful as him. Even after they've proven their worth he'd still act cold (or hot?) toward them. He wouldn't care if his attacks hurt the innocent or his opponents. He's an all-around douche.

_Abilities_ : He can use Solar Magic. It's a mix of light, fire, and hot air so it's good against darkness and water users. He can use blasts or heat up his hands so they burn people when he punches them. He's a very powerful spirit but he's so difficult he's rarely summoned.

**Luna** -The Moon

_Rank_ : #7

_Appearance_ : A woman with extremely pale white skin, hair and completely white eyes. She wears a black gown.

_Personality_ : She acts different based on the day she's summoned. She can be very angry and lash out a lot, causing a lot of destruction if she gets into a battle. Or she can feel kind and refuse to hurt anyone, but happily follow other orders. She can be very moody and indifferent to everyone. Or she can just sleep the whole time she's summoned. There's no way to tell which one you'll get when she's summoned so it would stress out her keyholder to no end.

_Abilities_ : She uses Gravity magic, but she uses it in a way similar to telekinesis instead of to hold people down. She also uses Lunar magic which lets her create destructive lunar energy and shape it into different forms or just make it explode.

**Geo** -The Earth

_Rank_ : #6

_Appearance_ : She has unkempt hair, a shredded dress and there's usually dirt on her face and clothes or snow in her hair or she'd just be soaked with water.

_Personality_ : She likes to run around and explore. She's very carefree and doesn't take her summoner's orders or any kind of combat seriously. But her personality changes if she thinks nature is in danger. If someone so much as steps on a dandelion she'd become vengeful and sadistic, attacking them without mercy and keeping her gate open until she'd done. If her summoner owns something made from a cut down tree, or litters, or buys a bouquet of real flowers she'd hate them forever and try to frame them for a crime or be difficult enough that they don't want her anymore so she can be released and then have the freedom to end them, their family and their friends.

_Abilities_ : Nature magic. She can control the elements, natural disasters, the weather, and animals. But she doesn't create things unusual for the area she's in. So in the mountains she uses earth and wind, on a beach she'd use sand and water, near volcanoes she'd use magma and earthquakes, and in a cold place she'd use ice and avalanches. But she wouldn't make it rain in a desert or make it snow in a rain forest. Those who know about the black keys would kill for hers because she doesn't have the tremendous power drain the rest of the spirits have due to her already being on Earth and just getting teleported.

**Mercury** -The Travel Planet

_Rank_ : #9

_Appearance_ : He's very lean with wild, unkempt gray hair and black eyes. He wears a gray and black jacket with matching gloves, pants and running shoes.

_Personality_ : He's very fun-loving and never realizes the gravity of a situation. He's immature and uses his abilities to steal people's food and desserts. Since he's so childish it's hard to get him to follow orders, but when he does he shows power befitting a planetary spirit.

_Abilities_ : Portal magic. He can create portals of any size and jump through them alone or with a group of people to any place he wants. He can also make portals that create blasts of energy. He has some hand-to-hand combat skill, but he mostly just zips around and blasts people.

**Pluto** -The Dishonored Planet

_Rank_ : #2

_Appearance_ : He looks like a stereotypical anime villain. He'd be pale with long, white hair and black eyes. He'd have long canine teeth with a tongue that's two feet long. His face would always be in shadow even when the sun is out. He'd wear expensive clothes.

_Personality_ : He'd have had his key shattered by Jupiter for committing atrocious deeds so he'd be pretty evil. He'd be a stereotypical anime villain so he'd laugh for no reason all the time. In a fight he'd say things like "Your pain...it's so delightful" "I haven't bled in a fight in years...NOW I FEEL ALIVE hahahaha" "You remind me of your father-whom I killed before you were born so now you always try to live up to your mother's tales of him" "You're running? A chase is much more thrilling anyway" "I've killed so many people I've lost count" "more MORE... MOOOOOORE" or "You can't comprehend my power." He's easiest to deal with when an evil wizard owns his key and a wizard that isn't a psychopath or sadist would have trouble controlling him and getting him not to harm or kill anyone when he's summoned. He's had his key remade and he's on a sort of probation so he has to act like he's changed.

_Abilities_ : He'd immune to illusion magic. He can also use Metal magic so he can control any type of metal. And he can use Mind Control magic.

**Venus** -The Beautiful Planet

_Rank_ : #8

_Appearance_ : She'd have a different hair and eye color every time she's summoned but she'd always be an extremely beautiful woman.

_Personality_ : She's the easiest of the spirits of the spirits to develop a bond with and get to follow orders with the right owner. She's very perceptive and can tell if someone's a good or bad person because she can see their inner beauty. She refuses to do anything for a summoner she sees is wicked but when she finds a kind, selfless and heroic wizard she'd help them in any way possible and have a great level of concern for them. She's also very confident in her looks.

_Abilities_ : She uses Magma magic. She can create and control lava in its more liquid and it's solid form. She also has Beauty magic. She captivates the attention of everyone who's attracted to women so a lot of the time people will stop attacking just to look at her, even when she's getting ready to blast them with lava. She can also convince people to do what she wants pretty easily but it's not certain to work.

**Neptune** -The Water Planet

_Rank_ : #10

_Appearance_ : He's a man made of aquamarine water with long hair tied with a band made of ice.

_Personality_ : He's very aloof and spaces out a lot, sometimes ignoring danger and his summoner's orders just because he's thinking.

_Abilities_ : Water magic. He prefers to use it to encase people in water until they drown. He creates extremely powerful waves, blasts and water creatures.

**Mars** -The Red Planet

_Rank_ : #3

_Appearance_ : A guy with red hair and black eyes. He'd look very intimidating and he'd be tall, big and muscular.

_Personality_ : He's actually turned away from his bloodthirsty ways and become a pacifist. His abilities are combat-related, but he doesn't fight anymore and prefers to make tea, garden, read and take long walks on the beach. That's extremely annoying and difficult for most summoners. He has a hidden crush on Venus. It'd take a lot of time and extreme circumstances to convince him to get back to fighting and then he'd start acting more violent but still try to maintain his peaceful ways.

_Abilities_ : He'd be extremely, extremely physically strong and durable. He'd be the most skilled physical combatant of all the spirits. His magic ability is Counter. He reflects a magical or physical attack, negating it and making it affect the person who sent it. He can't reflect magical and physical at the same time and he has to activate the ability.

**Uranus** -The Wind Planet

_Rank_ : #11

_Appearance_ : He's an undead man that glows white.

_Personality_ : He's very no-nonsense and old. He doesn't appreciate a keyholder who's too impulsive and likes wizards who are very careful and intelligent. He's been very cantankerous and angry recently because Pluto tricked Jupiter into killing him.

_Abilities_ : Air magic. He uses air magic and specializes in making the air vibrate so he can release extremely powerful shockwaves. They're capable of only shattering a cup or destroying an entire mountain. He's also very knowledgeable about the nature of magic and has been known to teach owners who gain his trust how to use offensive celestial spirit magic spells that don't require keys as a last method of defense.

**Jupiter-** The Poison Giant Planet

_Rank_ : #1

_Appearance_ : A young man with purple hair and green eyes. He always has a scowl on his face. He wears black clothes.

_Personality_ : He's the leader of the planetary spirits. He's very difficult for a summoner to control since he's so old, wise and he has responsibilities wizards can't understand. He puts the well-being of the planetary spirits above all else and he leads them strictly but with a warm heart. He's always very cold and disinterested towards summoners because he's very stressed all the time. The secret for getting him to warm up to a summoner is making him have fun when he's summoned. If he has enough fun to forget his responsibilities when he's summoned, he develops a bond with his summoner and would at least prefer for them to live rather than die.

_Abilities_ : Poison Spirit Slayer magic. He uses poison gas that comes from his skin offensively. He can move the gas around however he wants and it's extremely dangerous to any kind of spirit, ghost or undead being. He can also consume poison to heal himself and restore some magic power. His poison is dangerous to non-spirits too, but it's most toxic when used on a spirit. This ability along with his extreme amount of magic power has earned him his spot as the most powerful member and leader of the planetary spirits since he's the only one with an ability dangerous enough to keep them in line.


	9. Fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusions
> 
> When two wizards have two Zodiac keys they can combine their power and two of their keys to summon their spirits as a single being. Some work better together than others whether it's because of their magic or personality. Combined spirits have double the power they'd have summoned separately and combine their abilities to gain new strengths. The two wizards share the drain of summoning both spirits and it's a Unison Raid of sorts so it's a rare occurrence.

**Capricorn & Libra **(Only because I'm bad at ship names)-The Goat of the Scales

_Key Type_ : Gold Fusion

_Appearance_ : It looks like a female version of Capricorn in a brightly colored pants suit with scales tied to bands on her wrists.

_Personality_ : A very kind and compliant spirit. With Capriocorn's manners and Libra's obedience they don't talk much, but they're quick to follow orders.

_Ablilities_ : Speed magic. They can speed up or slow down people. They can make themselves and their allies move at super speed and they can slow down their enemies. They can also increase the speed of an object so if they, for example, tossed a pebble and sped it up it could hit like a bullet. They're very strong and have a lot of skill fighting hand-to-hand.

**Pisces & Aquarius**-The Sea Dwellers

_Key Type_ : Gold fusion

_Appearance_ : A mermaid made entirely of water with two fish growing from her back like wings or tendrils.

_Personality_ : Aquarius is a hard-to-fuse spirit because of her moodiness so they'd never completely fuse their personalities. It would be both of Pisces's personalities and Aquarius's just sharing a body.

_Abilities_ : Their Water magic combines so that they can create water (like Pisces) and control it and any existing water (like Aquarius) and they can form their tail into legs if they want to fight, using water to help with their attacks.

**Cancer & Taurus **(Chorus?)-The Bull Crab

_Appearance_ : Very lean and muscular. They wear light leather armor that's cow-spotted at the top and red at the bottom. They have long, fabulous hair. And they carry a sword in both hands.

_Personality_ : Very flirtatious, but Cancer makes it more smooth and suave so they're more successful than Taurus is alone. They also love hair, and Taurus has made it a perverse obsession with womens' hair.

_Abilities_ : They're super strong, fast and agile. They're experts in dual swordsmanship and can match the best swordfighters in the world in skill. Their combined speed and strength make them extremely hard to defeat.

**Niú & ** **Hǔ** -The Striped Ox

_Key Type_ : Red fusion

_Appearance_ : A spirit that looks like a regular human man with horns and claws, wearing a tiger striped suit.

_Personality_ : He takes the tiger's personality more and maintains his manners and gentlemanly behavior.

_Abilities_ : He's extremely strong and uses his explosions in conjunction with physical attacks to make himself hit even harder. He's best for dealing with enemies with extreme defenses because if used directly it can cause severe injuries.

**Cancer & ** **Gǒu** -The Dog Crab

_Key Type_ : Red & Gold fusion

_Appearance_ : A tan guy wearing a leather ninja outfit. He has a bladed fan in each of his hands.

_Personality_ : He's over the whole ninja gimmick for the most part and acts very cool like Cancer does but every now and again the dog will make a surprised remark when he actually does something well and Cancer would tell him it's because they're so cool "baby."

_Abilities_ : They're very good at using their bladed fans in combat and are very quick with Cancer's speed combined with the dog's wind. The wind magic is stronger and now they can create pressurized slashes of wind with the fans that can cut through almost anything or just hit with a lot of force.

**Yáng & Aries**-The Wooled Ones

_Key Type_ : Red & Gold fusion (so are the next 3)

_Appearance_ : They're both similar-looking so it would just be a pale girl with horns and a dress, gloves and a crown made of white wool.

_Personality_ : They're a literally perfect fusion so they get along as if they were one being. Yáng's arrogance balances out Aries's timidness and vice versa so they're a confident, well-balanced spirit. They love to impress their summoners and they don't ever hesitate to move or make a decision.

_Abilities_ : Hypnotic Wool magic. They use white wool that can be produced in much more small, precise shots or giant torrents than Aries can alone. When it touches a person they're hypnotized and placed under her complete control and have to her follow orders. This is mostly used to turn enemies against each other. It's useful but she has to be able to speak her orders so duct tape is her only weakness.

**Lóng & Aquarius**-The Stormbringer

_Appearance_ : A woman that looks like Nüwa. She's half human above the waist and below she has the body of a serpentine Chinese dragon. She retains most of Aquarius's appearance but has grayish blue hair and white eyes. Her tattoo is also altered to be two lines that look like two dragons.

_Personality_ : They do not get along and it's so bad that sometimes they separate and go back to the spirit world. Aquarius hates that he's such a "tree-hugging hippie" and he hates how she shows so little restraint with her magic, that she's so rude and that she's so disagreeable with her summoner. The only time they ever work in perfect unison is when they're both infuriated by an enemy wizard and really want to take him down or if their summoner is extreme, extreme, about-to-die type danger.

_Abilities_ : When they're actually able to get along they can probably go toe-to-toe with the stone key spirits. They use the weather magic the dragon usually employs, but it's mainly focused around floods, storms, hurricanes, whirlpools that can strike on land and other water-related weather I don't know the names of. It's very devastating and they usually try to get their summoner to a safe place before going all out because they can't guarantee anybody's safety. Aquarius also likes how they can shock people that annoy her with mini lightning blasts.

**Scorpio & Hǔ**-The Clawed Scorpion

_Appearance_ : They're human-looking with tan skin, black hair and orange eyes, and Scorpio's tail is now longer and is orange and black and they also sharp claws. They wear a black and red outfit with a trench coat.

_Personality_ : They're very smooth and cool and a lot of girls go crazy when they see them when they're combined so hopefully Aquarius never finds out about that.

_Abilities_ : Explosive Sand magic. They produce and fire sand that can be shot in all kinds of shapes and at all kinds of trajectories. They can make it with their hands but their tail produces the most. The sand explodes upon touching anything and one grain can dent a boulder so it packs a punch.

**Zh** **ū & Leo**-The...I have no idea how to put pig and lion together

_Appearance_ : Looks a lot like Leo but the suit is white and pink now with a black tie.

_Personality_ : Leo takes the lead in this fusion because the pig is too busy admiring how slim he is in their shared body.

_Abilities_ : Consumption along with Regulus. They use Loke's regular hand-to-hand combat skills but like to use long-ranged blasts more frequently now. They can also consume attacks to strengthen the power of Regulus. The magic attacks they consume (if they're elemental magic) can be used to add special effects to Regulus. So fire would make it burn, earth would make it hit harder and that kind of thing.

**Libra & Cancer**-The Scaled Crab

_Key Type_ : Gold fusion

_Appearance_ : A tan woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears black armor with gold accents. She also has ten very large, very sharp shards of metal that surround her at all times.

_Personality_ : She's very quiet, but not as much as Libra. She just prefers to demonstrate her capabilities rather than speak.

_Abilities_ : She telekinetically controls the shards of metal surrounding her during fights instead of wielding them with her hands. She's very quick with them and can control all ten as if they were one so there's practically no such thing as a numbers advantage against her. She also moves very fast and can avoid attacks long enough for her blades to do their work. For her most powerful attack she shatters all the metal shards and has the shrapnel whirl around all their opponents like a blizzard. That destroys the blades though so after that she can't be used anymore.

**Shé & Gemini**-The Twin Serpents

_Key Type_ : Red & Gold fusion (so are the next 4)

_Appearance_ : Two gorgons who are joined together at their snake tails. Kinda like CatDog. One is male and the other is female.

_Personality_ : They're more serious than Gemini and speak a little less but sometimes they make snake puns.

_Abilities_ : Wizard Soul Take-Over magic. They can absorb any wizard's magic by touch and use it expertly. They can also mimic the wizard's appearance if they want but it's not required.

**Māo & Libra**-The Cursed Scales

_Appearance_ : A guy that looks like Māo but wears a lot of gold jewelry and wears bright colors.

_Personality_ : They're very quiet and Māo is more mature so he focuses less on pranks.

_Abilities_ : Chaos magic. They can create natural disasters, cause earthquakes and can create waves of crushing force. It's not best to use it in an area that you don't want to be damaged.

**(AN: I'd do Sh** **ǔ and Capricorn, but what does Capricorn have to offer? Sunglasses? Poetry? A tailored suit?)**

**Taurus & Niú**-The Bovine Bruiser

_Appearance_ : A minotaur that's solid white instead of spotted. He carries an ax in each of his hands.

_Personality_ : He's more respectful so he's not as blatantly perverse as Taurus but he does just stare at women without saying anything which is a lot creepier.

_Abilities_ : They have strength on par with Mars. They can lift almost anything and when they bang their indestructible axes together it creates a shockwave that can travel far distances. They can hit the ground with the flat part of the axes to create an earthquake or with the hard part to alter the structure of the ground or hit people underground.

**Hóu & Pisces**-The Monkey Fish

_Appearance_ : A humanoid monkey with scales instead of fur and a red scaled outfit. They have a double-ended trident that they wield like a staff.

_Personality_ : They have a good sense of humor and like to tell jokes. It's a little hard for them to take action because it's three voices and personalities working in their mind and voting on what to do.

_Abilities_ : They use Hardening and Water magic. They can harden themselves or harden the water they create to make little jets and waves that hit with force as if they were solid.

**Virgo & ** **Mǎ-** The Stonebearer

_Appearance_ : A very beautiful girl with sandy hair and brown eyes. They wear beige but it's still a maid outfit.

_Personality_ : They're very overzealous about protecting and serving their summoners and will go to unnecessary lengths to do what they're asked to. For example if they're asked to help their owner cross a mountain range they'll shatter a path through the mountains which would probably result in all the mountains collapsing from the lack of structure.

_Abilities_ : They use Earth magic. They can use Diver to move much faster and they can also just manipulate the earth with extreme skill, power and versatility.

**Holly & Saggitarius**-The Golden Horse

_Key Type_ : Green and Gold fusion

_Appearance_ : A centaur. The horse half is made of metal and the human half doesn't have the horse costume anymore. They carry a large bow and have a quiver of metal arrows.

_Personality_ : They only have Saggitarius's personality since Holly doesn't have one.

_Abilities_ : They're even more skilled when it comes to archery and can shoot up to four arrows a second with extreme accuracy. They never miss. They're also able to easily reposition since they're as fast as a horse and they can aim accurately while moving. They are also made of metal from the waist down so they're harder to harm.

**Yáng & Aquarius**-The Enchanted Waterbearer

_Key Type_ : Red & Gold fusion

_Appearance_ : A woman with a white fish tail and a sea foam material bikini top that looks like wool. They have white hair and blue eyes and the urn is more of a lyre now.

_Personality_ : They're very hard to control because Yáng's arrogance and Aquarius's anger don't make for someone who easily does what either of their summoners say. The only way to get them to act is to make them very mad at any enemies or to use Yáng's need to be the best against them.

_Abilities_ : They sing a magic siren song that drops the guard of everyone around them and enchants them to do whatever the two of them say. They can also manipulate huge amounts of whatever water that they create that mixes the raw power both of them have.

**Xióng Qín & Saggittarius**-The Feathered Horse?

_Key Type_ : Red & Gold fusion.

_Appearance_ : This is just so hard to combine I can't even imagine what they'd look like.

_Personality_ : They're very boastful about their skill as a marksman. If they ever miss a single feather they'd probably have a mental breakdown.

_Abilities_ : They can shoot feathers that generate from their body naturally like arrows. They also have skill in hand-to-hand combat so they can excel at close and long range.

**Aries & Leo-**The Wooled Lion

_Key Type_ : Gold fusion.

_Appearance_ : It looks like Loke with horns and a pink and white suit.

_Personality_ : They like to talk to each other a lot and will forget the task at hand if it's not important just because the two of them like to be able to share their thoughts and speak to each other like that. They're extremely devoted to their summoners and would do anything to protect them.

_Abilities_ : They use Light magic. The light can either burn hot and harm people like Regulus or it can soothe them like the wool does. They're also very strong and good in combat.

**Scorpio & Aquarius**-The Sandbearer

_Key Type_ : Gold fusion.

_Appearance_ : They are a pale guy with a merman tail that turns into a stinger towards the end. They wear a lot of jewelry.

_Personality_ : Scorpio gives Aquarius the reins until she starts to let her emotions jeopardize their summoner's safety. Then he either calms her down or he takes control while she cools off.

_Abilities_ : Clay magic. They can control and create clay that they can keep in its liquid form or dry so that it's more like solid stone.

**Shǔ & Gemini**-The Twin Rats

_Key Type_ : Red & Gold fusion.

_Appearance_ : Two young versions of Shǔ that are always holding hands.

_Personality_ : They love to sneak around and scare people or steal things.

_Abilities_ : They can use Copy Magic to become anybody they want without a limit on power since the rat's Theft magic gives them an extra boost.

**Willow & Taurus**-The Great Bull

_Key Type_ : Green & Gold fusion.

_Appearance_ : It's just Taurus but his fur is solid black. He also has eyes made of burning red fire and the ax is even bigger and sharper.

_Personality_ : He's very violent and aggressive now and loves combat. But he can't bring himself to harm women.

_Abilities_ : He's much stronger than Taurus and has Berserk magic so he can't be sent back to the spirit world by injuries as long as he keeps fighting.

**Elder & Saggitarius**-The Winged Archer

_Key Type_ : Green & Gold fusion.

_Appearance_ : A man with blue wings and black hair. His bow and arrows are solid lightning.

_Personality_ : They have Sagittarius's personality.

_Abilities_ : They use Lightning-make magic to a bunch of arrows made of electricity.

**The Celestial Spirit King & Queen-**The Rulers of the Sky

_Key Type_ : You have to sacrifice all 4 stone keys. Once you sacrifice them you can never make a contract with them again.

_Appearance_ : Half their body is a glowing man and half is a woman made of shadows. There's a giant crown on their head that's made of darkness above the male side and made of light above the female side.

_Personality_ : They work extremely well together and don't show a personality much because they try to get whatever they're summoned for done quickly because they drain such a life-threatening amount of magic power.

_Abilities_ : They can fight using purifying light that burns anyone with wicked intentions to dust and darkness that negates someone else's magic entirely. They can also "split" apart without becoming unfused and send a man made of light to fight with a sword and a woman with a bow to fire a bunch of arrows from range.


	10. Ability for Ophiuchus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short since I wrote it because I don't like how animes always introduce a mysterious, powerful person or ability only for them to be one-shotted to prove how powerful someone else is. It's like Yukino as a whole or Frieza's dad or that lizard thing in BNHA and I think it's an infuriating cliche. Now that the mini rant is over I'll just be writing what I think Ophiuchus's abilities should have been. If anyone asks I'll try to add extra snakes.

**Ophiuchus** -The Serpent Charmer

_Key Type_ : I think it's black, but I already use black so we're gonna say disgraced gold.

_Appearance_ : A very sickly thin old man with a crisp, white outfit and a white flute.

_Personality_ : He's very fun-loving and jovial. He loves to joke and despite his age he's very sharp mentally. He loves and has a deep fascination with snakes.

_Abilities_ : Snake Song magic. With his flute he plays a tune that subdues and controls any serpentine being. It sort of works like capturing a Pokemon in that once he performs the song he can make them return to the spirit world with him and come with him whenever he's summoned to do his bidding. He can only take one snake with him when summoned so he has to choose or the summoner can make a request when summoning him. Serpentine celestial spirits can't be captured but depending on how powerful they are they can be controlled if they're summoned against him.

**Snakes:**

**Black Metal** **Monstrosity** : With its giant size it's super strong and it can also summon dark shadows that show anyone they're used on something that drives them insane. It has sharp teeth and moves with surprising agility and speed. It's a monster found on a job that Ophiuchus was asked to capture.

* * *

**And also there are two gold keys I kinda despise that I wanna change.**

**Scorpio** -The Scorpion

_Appearance & Personality_: The same, nothing's new.

_Abilities_ : Poison magic. His tail shoots poison instead of sand. It can be a gas that makes you sleep, tar that sticks you to a surface, actual deadly poison, polluted air that weakens Sky Slayers, liquid poisons that are odorless and tasteless or any other poison imaginable.

**Libra** -The Balance

_Appearance & Personality_: Nothing needs to be different.

_Abilities_ : Balancing magic. While she is very good on a tightrope, it makes everyone around her or just two specific people equal in magic power so long as she's around. It finds a median level between them and weakens the stronger person while strengthening the weaker person until the playing field is equal. If it's a group of people it does the same and brings them to their average level of power. It's pretty much useful for weaker summoners when they're against someone stronger.


	11. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Celestial Spirit magic is a holder magic and without keys it's meant to be kinda useless and Urano Metria is unclassified and might not be one of the spells in this category, but I think celestial wizards should have a few spells to be able to hold their own during all the times their spirits decide to be garbage. And obviously Lucy and Yukino don't care enough to have their spirits teach them water or gravity magic even though magic can be taught to you. These spells can be learned with the help of most spirits or wizards that are extremely knowledgeable when it comes to magic or bestowed upon you by the Celestial Spirit King or Queen. Some require keys to perform but others are caster-type spells.

**Wish:**

_Taught by_ **:** The Celestial Spirit King or Queen gives it to you. Almost like fairy glitter.

 _Effect_ -The caster has to recite a wish of what they want to happen. Then they call upon the power of a spirit that can make that happen. If no spirits can do it, nothing happens. Each spirit can only give their power once so there are a limited number of uses. For example, if you wished to be stronger you might use the power of Taurus or if you wished for a fire to keep you warm you might use the power of Phoenix. This is constantly active so you have to be careful as if you had a genie and you have to be specific because if you wish to attack everyone around you, you could hit allies.

**Starcall:**

_Taught by_ : Any spirit that's very knowledgeable about Celestial Spirit magic.

 _Effect_ : The user summons a small star that drops down on an area, causing a big explosion. It can call down more than one, but that's much more draining. Any spirits with a star or stellar or celestial slayer magic can consume these stars to gain more power.

**Stellar Shot:**

_Taught by_ : Knowledgeable spirits.

 _Effect_ : Fires a blast that burns through most things.

**Sky's Wrath:**

_Taught by_ : Spirits who have destructive capabilities.

 _Effect_ : While holding a key, golden stars forming their constellation appear in the air and rain down the destructive potential of their magic. This is very draining on the spirit so spirits don't appreciate it being used too often. As an example, Loke would produce searing, bright light that burns an area. Long the dragon would produce a storm with a bunch of lightning strikes. Caelum would produce a gigantic blast. Vulpecula would create a meteor of fire. Jupiter would create a tornado of poison.

**Star's Arms:**

_Taught by_ : Knowledgeable spirits.

 _Effect_ : Borrows a weapon from a spirit whose key you own. So Lucy could summon a bow, chains, scissors, maybe Leo's rings, an axe, and I'm not sure about the urn. Yukino could summon Son Pisces's trident with its water magic. It just lets you summon a weapon from the spirit world but it can only be used for spirits you have contracts with. It's best used in conjunction with star dress.

**Lashing Glow:**

_Taught by_ : Spirits with stellar or star-themed magic.

 _Effect_ : Turns your arm temporarily into an extendable, glowing whip of light. Anyone that can skillfully use a whip can use this so that they don't have to rely on a weapon that can get lost as long as they don't mind using a little extra magic power to sustain it.

**Astroburst:**

_Taught by_ : Spirits with star-themed magic or with a lot of knowledge.

 _Effect_ : Unleashes all of the user's magic power in an explosion of stardust that grows in destructive potential based on the user's magic power. It leaves the user at death's door whenever it's used so it's not wise to rely on it because one day you might not recover from it.

**Shining/Night Armor:**

_Taught by:_  The Celestial Spirit King or Queen.

 _Effect_ : It lets you borrow a fraction of the Celestial Spirit King or Queen's power temporarily similarly to star dress. It's only allowed to be used in emergencies and misuse will result in it getting taken away. It's extremely rare and powerful, giving you either the purifying light of the King that lets you defeat evil enemies easily or the suppressing darkness of the Queen that dampens the power of your enemies. It also gives you a weakened version of their armor and weapons so you can get the sword or the bow depending on who gives you the power.

**Eclipse** **:**

_Taught by_ : Knowledgeable spirits.

 _Effect_ : Makes you invisible so long as you stay in shadow or behind something. If you leave the shadows you're transparent but attentive people will notice you.

**Astral Rage:**

_Taught by_ : Knowledgeable spirits.

 _Effect_ : Makes a living constellation made of stars to attack enemies with whatever weapon that constellation has.

**Black Cloak** **:**

_Taught by_ : Planetary spirits. It takes extreme training in theory alone before you can attempt to try it since you have to be ready for the amount of power you'll get and you have to remember to use it sparingly. It's common to use an attack spell and send out so much power that you hurt a lot of people on accident or hurt yourself so control is a must when learning this.

 _Effect_ : Since planetary spirits don't have star dress this is the equivalent. It gives you complete access to the spirit's magic and power. You can use their magic with just as much power and skill as they can and you share a pool of magic. Most planetary spirits don't like to share so it's hard to convince them to teach to you this at all.

**Non-Contact Summoning**

_Taught by_ : It's like forcing a gate closed or multiple summons. It can't be taught you just kinda do it.

 _Effect_ : You open a spirit's gate without direct physical contact with the key. It has to be within a few feet of where you are but you can still open the gate.

**Sacrifice (AKA Yukino's Fate in my dreams):**

_Taught by_ : You don't need to be taught it, but not many wizards are brave enough to use it.

 _Effect_ : Summons every single one of your spirits and gives them an infinite supply of power. Unlike usual summoning it doesn't limit them based on your power so they have whatever their peak power is in the spirit world. The cost for using this technique is your life. Upon death your body becomes a constellation and you're reincarnated as a celestial spirit.


	12. Onyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx keys are exceptionally powerful. There are a main seven that would be more powerful than red and gold keys, but not as powerful as stone ones. The others are more minor sins (as minor as murder can be, I guess) and less powerful (more on par with powerful silver key spirits). As a whole, they're all as rare as Zodiac keys, so they can be found in ruins, in the custody of the Rune Knights, some stores that specialize in selling rare magic objects and places like that. Most of them are opposites to the Alabaster keys and have abilities that, when used against each other, can tip the scales in one's favor or cause a stalemate. They all have regular, humanoid forms that they're in the majority of the time. But, at the cost expending more of their summoner's magic power, they can become more monstrous in their appearance, making their magic a lot more powerful and granting them enhanced strength, speed and durability.

**Onyx**

**Lyla-The Spirit of Lust**

_Opposite To:_ Charmeine.

_Appearance_ : She's a pale, curvaceous woman with purple eyes and long, wavy black hair. She wears a long dress with feathered embellishments and heels. In her demonic form, she has talons, fanged teeth, raven-like black wings and horns.

_Personality_ : She's a lust demon, so she seems very promiscuous at first. She likes to flirt with guys and girls, try to pull them to a private corner, show off her body and things of that nature, but people are usually disappointed when she finally gets them alone. She actually just wants to torture them in private, using her magic to force them to maim themselves horribly or harm their friends for her own amusement. She really can't help herself from doing this because compelling people to hurt their friends and then jump off of mountains is so fun to her that it's become an addiction.

_Abilities_ : Charm Magic. She's learned to enchant people's minds in a lot more ways than the usual Charm user. When she causes someone to become infatuated with her, they become addicted to how good being around her feels so they'll do anything to get her to let them stay around no matter what. If she tells them that she doesn't love them, their minds would become fried because they can't process the pain of the loss. Even if they became aware of the magic being used, they would have to choose to stop letting the spell affect them, which would also fry their brains because they're addicted to her presence. She can also control minds to a certain degree, put people to sleep, force them to feel extreme happiness, force them to feel so depressed they can't do anything and wipe memories from someone's mind. The only caveat is her powers only work on humans. Also, she can use her talons, teeth and horns for physical attacks when she's in her demon form.

**Gloriana-The Spirit of Gluttony**

_Opposite To:_ Tebbris.

_Appearance_ : She's a very, very young girl that wears a pink kimono. She has pink eyes and magenta hair and she's always smiling. In her demonic form, she turns into a pink Jabba the Hutt basically. She has two extendable and prehensile tongues and her teeth are like rotating saws.

_Personality_ : She's a very naive and innocent little girl. Well, as innocent as a demonic spirit can be. She likes to play games, tell jokes, read, and have snacks. She also prefers to get people (usually her summoner) to play, read books to her and eat with her. The only issue is she has extreme temper tantrums. When she's not allowed to have the snacks and sweets she likes or when she doesn't feel like being summoned even though it's her day, when she doesn't want to do something, when she wants to play a game or be read a book but her summoner says no she gets very mad. And when she gets mad, she involuntarily enters her demon form and starts doing whatever she was told she couldn't do.

_Abilities_ : Static and Dynamic Snack-Make Magic. She can create and control food. She can summon a flood of juice, spaghetti and meat-wrecking-balls and things like that. She can also create animals that are made of food like Hippopotamatoes, scallion stallions, hummingbird cake hummingbirds and the like. When she goes demonic, she can grab things with her tongues and pull them into her mouth, where her teeth shred them into tiny pieces. She likes to do that as a punishment when her food servants fail her.

**Phineas-The Spirit of Pride**

_Opposite To:_ Huriel.

_Appearance_ : He's a very tall and muscular man with black hair and black eyes. He wears an immaculate tuxedo and wears a lot of jewelry and accessories. As a show of strength, he always has his arms in their demonic form with long claws and skin that's like stone. In his demonic form, he looks like a gargoyle. His skin looks like gray rock. He has claws on his hands, tusks and wings that have sharp edges.

_Personality_ : He's really mean and arrogant (obviously). He hates people that are weak and gets really mad when his summoner wants him to fight a wizard or monster that's much weaker than him. He actually tests his summoners before finalizing their contract by making them keep his gate open until they literally can't keep it open without dying. If they make it past 24 hours, then he agrees to become one of the spirits in their arsenal. If not, then he tells them to try again someday or just give up his key. He also really gets annoyed when he has to return to the celestial world because he really wants to see how powerful he's able to become.

_Abilities_ : Death Avoidance Magic. He gets stronger the closer he gets to dying. Since there's only one way for him to die, he just gets stronger and more durable the longer he stays in the human world. If his summoner is able to keep his gate open long enough, he gets to the point where it's impossible to harm him and he's strong enough to fight a god and win. In his demonic form, his skin makes it actually hurt anyone to try to physically attack him and his tusks, wings and claws are extremely sharp.

**Endymion-The Spirit of Envy**

_Opposite To:_ Kassiel.

_Appearance_ : She has brown hair and green eyes. There's a permanent sneer on her face. She wears an old tunic and leather boots that have holes in them because they're so worn. In her demonic form, her skin is scaled, she grows a tail with a rattle on the end and her canine teeth get so long that you can even see them when her mouth is closed.

_Personality_ : She's very mean and uppity and seems to hate her summoner when you first get to know her. She talks down to her summoner and any enemies or allies around them, making fun of their appearances, their skill with their magic and/or what they're wearing. She even tries to force her summoner to grovel before she agrees to become one of their spirits and, most of the time, before she'll even help when she's summoned. What most people never end up realizing is that she acts this way because she's just jealous of wizards and humans as a whole. Since the Celestial World is so small and she's seen everything there is to see there, all she wants is to be able to live in and explore the human world. But since she can't survive there long enough, she hates everyone she views as lucky enough to have that opportunity and not use it. She does, however, love to serve under traveling wizards or nomads that can let her live out her dream. She always wears her set of human clothes that an old summoner gave her as a gift, even though they're centuries old. Also, never mention the fact that she can't create real fire and needs to steal it. It's a really sore subject.

_Abilities_ : Fire Magic. She generates green fire that doesn't technically burn anything, but provides the sensation of being burnt to anyone it touches. She can also control any type of fire that she herself didn't generate. Stealing other people's fire is the only way she can actually burn objects and people for real. She's also much, much faster and more agile than any of the other Onyx spirits to the point where a lot of the time she's able to maneuver around a large number of opponents until they've exhausted themselves and then hit them with her fire until they're in so much pain they can't even keep fighting. In her demonic form, her scales make it harder to harm her and she produces venom from her fangs that are poisonous.

**Sloane-The Spirit of Sloth**

_Opposite To:_ Dinah.

_Appearance_ : She's a regular woman, but she's always wearing a long black dress and a veil. In her demonic form, she grows horns on her head and spikes all over her body and her veil falls off to reveal her decaying face.

_Personality_ : A running gag with her would be-since her face is covered-her summoner assuming she's awake when she actually fell asleep standing up and her snoring after they've had a full conversation with her. Sometimes, though, her summoner might say something rude to her or tell someone who isn't familiar with her that she's asleep when she's not and she'll respond to them really rudely. She's also extremely sadistic and creepy and likes to call the people she uses her magic on her "little human playthings."

_Abilities_ : Dream-Make Magic. She's like the Freddy Kreuger of spirits. When someone's asleep she can pull them into a dream dimension where she can control literally everything. Then she basically makes them live through horrifying nightmares over and over again (drowning, being burned at the stake, etc.) until they're so traumatized when they finally get out that they can't even bring themselves to risk fighting her because of the chance that they'll go back to the dream. With summoners that aren't evil, she can also read someone's memories and put someone in a paradise that's tailored so that they never want to leave it. She can also use this magic on multiple people at once. In her demonic form, she can fire the spikes on her body, which are coated in a poison that puts anyone that's hit with them to sleep. She can also hit people with the spikes on her legs and arms by kicking or elbowing them.

**Gregor-The Spirit of Greed**

_Opposite To:_ Cassiel.

_Appearance_ : He's a man with gold eyes with bags under them and wild gold hair. He wears jeans and a jean jacket and he also wears a lot of gold jewelry. He's always vibrating with energy. In his demonic form, he has crab pincers and fangs.

_Personality_ : He's very crazed and erratic. He speaks really fast in a Brooklyn accent and doesn't ever stop moving. He makes a lot of gambling references when he's using his magic. For example, saying "hit me!" when he absorbs someone's magic, "jackpot!" or he's "on a heater" when he gets a good power, he's "on a hotstreak" when he gets several good ones, a type of magic he doesn't like is "cold" or "just one more, just one more!" if his gate is forced close.

_Abilities_ : Swap Magic. He copies the magic of people he touches, and there's no limit to the amount he can obtain for himself. The only issue is, as soon as he returns to the celestial world he isn't able to use any of the magic he stole anymore, so when he's summoned again he has to start from scratch. In his demonic form, when he steals someone's magic, they aren't able to access it until he returns to the celestial world. Also, his pincers are extremely sharp and they can clamp down with a lot of force. His fangs are equally sharp and you don't wanna be on the wrong end of his bite.

**Wyatt-The Spirit of Wrath**

_Opposite To:_ Paschar.

_Appearance_ : He's extremely tall and muscular and wears leather from head to toe. He has orange hair and red eyes. He carries a giant hammer with him. In his demonic form, he gets taller and stronger, grows a clubbed tail, and saw-like protrusions running down his forearms.

_Personality_ : The nature of his magic has turned him into a monster. He really, really likes hurting people since it makes him feel so strong and he's a bit of a bully. He even prefers to stay in his demonic form because he likes how much it scares people. But when someone is more powerful than him, makes fun of him or isn't able to be affected by his magic (due to speed or their own magic) he would go completely berserk and focus on attacking and trying to harm them without regard for strategy or literally anything.

_Abilities_ : Pain Absorption Magic. He can absorb pain to make himself stronger. So if he, for example, hit someone over the head with a hammer or the club on his tail, he would get stronger. He's also a very good combatant with or without his hammer. He usually fights with a quick and overwhelming assault with his hammer so that he can hit someone enough to increase his strength tremendously before his opponent can react. In his demonic form, he gets bigger and stronger and he can use his tail and the saws on his arms to increase the amount of pain he can dish out.


	13. Alabaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These keys were made by using a combination of Angelic Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic, turning these angelic beings into spirits that were able to stay in the Celestial World. As far as power, they're between the levels of the Zodiac spirits and the Stone keys. As a whole, they're all as rare as Zodiac keys, so they're difficult to find. Most of them are opposites to the four Onyx keys and have abilities that, when used against each other, can tip the scales in one's favor or cause a stalemate. They all have regular, humanoid forms that they're in the majority of the time. But, at the cost expending more of their summoner's magic power, they can become more angelic in their appearance, making them glow and lose tangible form and making their magic more powerful.

**Alabaster**

**Paschar-The Spirit of Patience**

_Opposite To:_ Wyatt.

_Appearance_ : He has pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue chiton and blue sandals. In his angelic form, he sheds his corporeal form, becoming a being of white energy with four wings growing from his back (two on each side).

_Personality_ : He's a very devout pacifist, and he'd make it clear in his contract that he's can't be summoned to fight physically. He'd also be almost annoyingly optimistic because he never gets mad and always sees the best in people, no matter how bad they are.

_Abilities_ : Support Magic. He can heal people, get rid of most ailments and reduce the amount of pain they feel. In his angelic form, since he's made of energy, he can't be harmed by physical attacks.

**Charmeine-The Spirit of Chastity**

_Opposite To:_ Lyla.

_Appearance_ : She has silver hair and gold eyes. She's a young girl and she wears a white tunic with gold embroidery. She has shoes with wing details on them and broken gold shackles on her wrists and ankles. In her angelic form, her wings have golden chains weighted with one of those  **(AN: excuse me for the weird way of saying it, I couldn't remember or find the name)**  big things that look like little wrecking balls that prisoners wear in cartoons that's made of solid gold.

_Personality_ : She's the most mature member of the Alabaster keys, despite looking like she's six years old. She'd be made fun of a lot for not being any fun since she spends a lot of time meditating and practicing for fights. She also tied her wings with those chains so that she doesn't lose sight of the most important things in life because when she flies, she gets such a rush that it's all she wants to do.

_Abilities_ : Shield Magic. She can create shields that guard against magical or physical attacks, but not both at the same time. In her angelic form, she can't fly because her wings are weighted and bound, but she's extremely fast.

**Kassiel-The Spirit of Kindness**

_Opposite To:_ Endymion.

_Appearance_ : Cassiel's twin brother. He's a young guy that has silver hair and silver eyes. He wears a gold toga with gold jewelry, including a small gold crown. In his angelic form, he starts glowing with gold energy and a halo made of gold energy replaces his crown.

_Personality_ : He's the nicest person in the world, really. He and his sister are known as the "Perfect Twins" because they're so...well, perfect. He lets himself be summoned any day, doesn't get mad if his summoner uses him as a shield or makes him do chores. He puts people first so much that it's literally alarming.

_Abilities_ : Sensory Link Magic. He can bind himself or someone else of his choosing to another person, forcing them to feel any kind of status effects, pain or damage they inflict on that person. In his angelic form, he can fly even though he doesn't have wings.

**Cassiel-The Spirit of Charity**

_Opposite To:_ Gregor.

_Appearance_ : Kassiel's twin sister. She's a teenage girl that has gold hair and eyes and she's very thin. She wears an ornate silver stola dress with a lot of silver jewelry, including a silver tiara. In her angelic form, she starts glowing with silver energy, glowing silver wings sprout from her back and a halo made of silver energy replaces her tiara. When she flies in this form, she leaves a trail of twinkling silver sparks behind her.

_Personality_ : She isn't as nice as her brother. She's kind of snobby and slightly rude when she's in the human world. But, she's the other Perfect Twin because she lets a lot of the weaker spirits live in her mansion in the Celestial World. And if her wizard is exceptionally kind and caring to their spirits, she sometimes brings the spirits that live with her to the human world really quickly to offer their keys (if they have them) to her wizard. She also hates fighting because it's so chaotic, but she'll do it if she has to.

_Abilities_ : Copy Magic. She can copy the magic of anyone he touches. When she copies magic, she also shares a portion of it with his summoner, splitting the total level of power between them 50/50. There's no real limit to the number of different magic powers she can copy at a time, but they reset when she returns to the celestial world and the next time she's summoned she has to start over again. In her angelic form, she can fly and fire blasts of gold energy.

**Tebbris-The Spirit of Temperance**

_Opposite To:_ Gloriana.

_Appearance_ : He has white hair and really, really light blue eyes. He has a muscular build and a lot of scars on his face and body. He wears a white himation and silver sandals. In his angelic form, he gains a pair of white wings.

_Personality_ : He's a little conceited. He's very proud of his appearance and would expect to be complimented whenever he's summoned before he does anything. He also likes to make fun of wizards since humans aren't immortal, so he'd call them morties. But, on the bright side, he'd go really far out of his way to protect any wizards (not just his summoner) since he thinks that it's "his duty to protect fragile morties" since "their lifespans are already short enough without having to battle to survive."

_Abilities_ : Holy Poison Magic. He creates and controls poison that heals or harms people based on their moral character. If they're a good person, an angel or a god, then they're healed by it. If they're a bad person, a demon or dangerous monster then they're poisoned and they'll be weakened more and more every second until the poison wears off. He can also ingest poisons to replenish his magic power and purify it. And, finally, he prefers his poison to be in a gas form but he can make it a liquid which lasts longer and can coat things like food for example. In his angelic form, he can fly and flap his wings to direct his poison so he can move it around faster.

**Dinah-The Spirit of Diligence**

_Opposite To:_ Sloane.

_Appearance_ : She's a muscular woman that has blonde hair and white eyes. She wears silver armor with gold embellishments and she carries a golden sword. In her angelic form, she grows fourteen wings (seven on each side) and she has a shining gold halo that's usually above her head.

_Personality_ : She's very battle-focused and she feels kind of weird when she's summoned to do something other than fight. In fights, she's very inspiring and doesn't really allow people to give up.

_Abilities_ : Rally Magic. She can tap her sword on the ground, which increases the magic power, strength and speed of people she chooses around her and gives them a stronger will to fight. She also uses her sword with exceptional skill when she's fighting. In her angelic form, she can fly and she can control her halo, which can explode and re-appear on her head.

**Huriel-The Spirit of Humility**

_Opposite To:_ Phineas.

_Appearance_ : He has light gray hair and gray eyes with gold rings around his irises. He wears a gray tunic and matching pants. In his angelic form, his eyes just glow gold.

_Personality_ : He doesn't like to fight, so he's not too useful in that area. But he gets really close to his summoners and he's always there to offer guidance and moral support.

_Abilities_ : Banishment Magic. He can send someone to a place of his choosing. He has to have been to the place he sends them to, or it just sends them to a random place in the world. The farther someone is sent away, the more magic power it takes on his wizard's part. This makes him a good defense against celestial wizards since he can send spirits away, but since sending someone to another world takes a lot of magic power, it's not a good strategy to keep reusing it.

* * *

** Counters **

**Every Alabaster key counters an Onyx key, usually resulting in a stalemate if there were on equal footing. But their summoner's magic power, the opponent's allies and things like that can tip the scales slightly or completely in one's favor.**

**Tebbris and Gloriana:** Since Gloriana usually ends up having a tantrum when her food creations don't immediately beat someone, she ends up switching to her demonic form and eating them as punishment. When she does this, Tebbris can poison one of them before they reach her teeth, resulting in her losing. But if Gloriana keeps her cool, she usually wins because the food creatures can't be poisoned since they're just food that's controlled by her.

**Huriel and Phineas:** Huriel can stop Phineas from getting more powerful since he can banish him, forcing him back to the spirit world and making him restart his cycle of powering up. But the banishment takes about as much magic power as it would to re-open Phineas's gate, so both wizards would eventually run out of magic power. But Huriel can't fight or fly, so if Phineas gets close to him, he's done for.

**Dinah and Sloane:** After one of Sloane's victims wake up, Dinah can return their will to fight her. After that, the result of a fight is pretty much whether Sloane can hit Dinah with a spike before Dinah can get a good hit in with her sword or halo.

**Paschar and Wyatt:** Paschar can't be harmed physically, nor can he harm Wyatt. But Paschar can heal injuries and get rid of pain with his magic, which weakens Wyatt's magically enhanced strength. After that, it's up to someone else to stop Wyatt while he provides support.

**Charmaine and Lyla:** These two always end up deadlocked because Lyla can't affect spirits with her magic, so she goes to Charm the summoner so they can close Charmaine's gate. But then Charmaine shields them from magical influence, so Lyla goes demon-mode and tries to slash at Charmaine or the summoner, only for Charmaine to shield them from physical attacks. Then, Lyla uses her magic since Charmaine can't protect from physical and magical attacks at the same time. Then, Charmaine switches, then Lyla tries to slash them and the cycle goes on and on and on and on and on. Imagine how repetitive it would be if Wendy could heal herself during the fight with Shelia in the Grand Magic Games. That would be how it is during every fight between these two.

**Kassiel and Endymion:** Kassiel usually just creates a Sensory Link between Endymion and whoever she's attacking. Since Endymion's fire only affects the senses (unless she has an outside source of it) she feels the pain too. And even if she were to use real fire from an outside source, she'd end up getting burned too. And if Endymion goes into her demon form and tries to bite them, she'd be paralyzed too. In these fights, nothing ever goes anywhere without outside influence.

**Cassiel and Gregor:** Gregor is able to absorb a lot of powers from different people, but Cassiel can copy all of them by touching him  _and_  share them with her summoner. But Gregor has 100% of the power he stole while Cassiel has to split what she copies and share it with her wizard, so the fights between them are usually fun and random. Gregor even tries to get her to bet on who'll win. But when she and Gregor fight one-on-one and the greed spirit can't absorb anyone else's magic, it's usually down to whether Gregor's pincers or Cassiel's flight and energy blasts are faster.


	14. Onyx Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx
> 
> Onyx keys are exceptionally powerful. There are a main seven that would be more powerful than red and gold keys, but not as powerful as stone ones. The others are more minor sins (as minor as murder can be, I guess) and less powerful (more on par with powerful silver key and weaker platinum key spirits). They can be found in ruins, in the custody of the Rune Knights, some stores that specialize in selling rare magic objects and places like that. Most of them are opposites to the Alabaster keys and have abilities that, when used against each other, can tip the scales in one's favor or cause a stalemate. They all have regular, humanoid forms that they're in the majority of the time. But, at the cost expending more of their summoner's magic power, they can become more monstrous in their appearance, making their magic a lot more powerful and granting them enhanced strength, speed and durability.

**Delilah-The Spirit of Deceit**

_Appearance_ : Her hair and eye colors don't really matter since they change color every second. She wears a black shirt and black pants with a jacket that changes color in sequence with her eyes and hair. In her demonic form, she grows a spiked tail and claws on her hands.

 _Personality_ : She says the opposite of whatever she means, so it's really confusing at first to her summoners when she keeps saying "I love you," but they eventually figure out what's going on.

 _Abilities_ : Illusion Magic. She can create illusions that don't even disappear if someone touches them because they fool all five senses. But if someone ever becomes aware of what her magic is, it becomes completely ineffective and they can see through them.


End file.
